


Death and the Shinigami

by kirallie



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Harry Potter as Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Very AU for both. Pairings undecided. After the war with Aizen the worlds various Death Gods approach Death himself to step in and get Japan's Death deities under control before the next problem drags them in as well or destroys the world.





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don’t own HP or Bleach._

_I know I shouldn’t be starting another but I got the idea after my HPBleach chapter in More Worlds. I haven’t seen past Aizen and co being revealed as the bad guys in the anime and this is going to be set after the war with them, so what I know of those events is mainly from other fics and stuff. So consider this AU._

_Pairings undecided._

**Chapter 1**

 

Harry watched the waves as they crashed against the cliffs, this was what he’d needed, a real holiday away from the mess his life had become. Hades had been right about Greece and the Mediterranean when it came to vacation spots, it was beautiful and a far cry from Britain’s weather. It didn’t stop the nightmares or memories but it did help. He sipped his lemonade and considered gong for a swim to clear his mind.

 

Defeating Tom was meant to be the end of it but thanks to Dumbledore it had only been the beginning. If only he hadn’t hidden the Resurrection Stone inside the snitch everything would have been fine. Then again, the man had planned on the Elder Wand being buried with him and Masterless. Instead Harry had held the allegiance of all three while he walked through the forest to his death, had they been why he had come back? Or had Dumbledore been right about it being his blood in Tom that allowed for that to happen? His passing out for two weeks post battle hadn’t raised any questions, he’d been exhausted from a year on the run, time in the Malfoy’s dungeon and then the battle. He hadn’t contradicted that assumption when he woke, he’d learnt his lesson well about telling them anything.

 

He wasn’t the Master of Death, he was Death. It had freaked him out at first but now he just accepted it. He now had what Tom had always wanted, immortality, he was literally un-killable. How did you kill Death? The various Gods of Death were avatars of his power… despite his not even being born when they were created, that had him a little concerned about his future and where or when he may travel to. Several had presented themselves to him over the years and he left them alone to do their jobs. He hadn’t met them all yet but it wasn’t like he was rushed for time.

 

He’d cut off ties with the British Wizarding World within two months of the battle, unable to take the assumptions, the demands… he was not going to marry Ginny and have a dozen kids, he was pretty sure he couldn’t even have children anymore. And Ginny…shudder, so not happening. He was not tying himself to a fangirl for the rest of her life and living under glamour’s to fake aging. He’d never looked twice at her and then suddenly in sixth year he’d really liked her, looking back he suspected potions or simple desperation to experience something normal before going off to die, he wasn’t sure which. He also had no desire to return to school or become an Auror. So, he’d packed his bags and left, a decision made easier when Andromeda refused him even visitation with his Godson, except Remus and Tonks hadn’t made it official so he had no legal rights there. Arawn was watching over things there for him, after all Andromeda was not a young woman anymore.

 

He’d done some travelling before settling down in a Greek villa right on the coast. He loved the climate, especially when compared to England and Scotland. He spent his time wandering the countryside or the small village nearby where he sold the fruits of his garden every second Friday. Occasionally one of the various death gods stopped by for his help or just to introduce themselves but for the most part he was enjoying the quiet life. He definitely wasn’t the typical nineteen-year-old but then again, he’d never been normal, had he?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo offered Rukia his badge and she took it slowly, obviously torn. “Not like I need it anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, it wasn’t fair, he didn’t deserve this.

 

“It’s not your fault, I choose to learn and use the Final Getsuga Tenshō,” he tried to shrug it off, not wanting to make her sadder. There was nothing they could do to change things now. “I don’t regret anything,” he promised as he noticed her leg beginning to fade from his sight. “Not like you can’t borrow a Gigai from Geta-boshi and visit.”

 

Rukia mustered a watery smile. “You’re a good friend Ichigo. I’m disappearing, aren’t i?”

 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Say goodbye to everyone else for me?”

 

“Of course, Ichigo. We’ll miss…you.” She sighed as she realised he was no longer looking at her, but through her. “Goodbye.” She left, unable to stay when it was obvious her friend had lost the last of his power.

 

Ichigo blinked as she vanished mid-sentence. He stared where she had been, guessing she was still there but his voice was locked in his throat. He hadn’t expected it to hurt this much. Hadn’t he always wanted to be normal? “Goodbye Rukia.” He finally forced out, not sure if she was still there or not. He grabbed his school bag and walked away.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry knelt on the ground, hands buried in the soil as he carefully planted a row of Lilies in honour of his Mother. It may have been a chore at his Aunt’s, but he had come to love gardening over the years, not that he had let her know that. Here in his own home he could grow what he wished and he had a good mix of fruits, vegetables and flowers. There was a flicker of cold and he looked up to see a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair and soft green eyes.

 

“Greetings My Lord.” She curtsied and he smiled, wiping the soil off his hands as he stood.

 

“Hel.” He clasped her hands and kissed her cheek, she was his favourite. When they had met half of her body had been had been blue and crone-ish. He had fixed that immediately, knowing it was a curse. “How have you been?” He’d given up asking her to use his name.

 

“Well My Lord. I have come to you on behalf of several of my siblings.”

 

“There’s a problem?” he led her inside the villa and offered her some fruit as they sat on the couches.

 

“What do you know of the Japanese system?” she asked as she sat daintily. Her life had changed so much since her Lord Death had ascended. No longer was she shunned by Asgard for her looks and duties. Her father, Loki, had even been aided by Death in regaining his sense and sanity to where he was once again a productive member of their society. And she had her brothers back, there was nothing she would not do for Death because of that.

 

“It’s one I haven’t interacted with yet. I know there are many gods worshipped. It doesn’t just have a ‘Heaven’ and ‘Hell’, there are layers to the afterlife. I remember seeing the name Izanami on the list…”

 

“You are correct, there is a heaven and hell but between them there is Soul Society, the Soul Kings Palace and Hueco Mundo. The last is the closest to hell in a way as it is where what they term Hollows reside. Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society.”

 

“Okay I have the urge to remove that issue immediately,” Harry muttered and she nodded.

 

“Deceased human souls are called Pluses. Shinigami are the guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, they were known as Balancers. They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial. They live in Soul Society along with the souls they have sent on. Shinigami and these souls can be killed, when they die they are reincarnated on Earth with no memories of their previous lives. Soul Society is much like Feudal Japan once was, but with technology. It is further divided into two, the Rukongai is divided into 320 districts, each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the centre; this results in the higher-numbered, and farther, districts decaying into slums. The Seireitei is a massive circular shiro with four main entrances. The primary residents of the Seireitei are the Shinigami, the families of the nobility, and, high ranking officials such as those of Central 46. Theoretically they are ruled by the Soul King but the running of Soul Society is left to the Central 46, who are the judiciary, and Nobles.”

 

“So as corrupt as the Wizengamot?”

 

“Perhaps. It is known that the Central 46 were killed just before the beginning of the war that just ended.”

 

“The war is why you are involving me I assume?”

 

“Correct My Lord. One of the Shinigami Captains, Sōsuke Aizen, along with another two Captains, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen, orchestrated events within Soul Society in order to gain possession of Hōgyoku, a small, bluish-purple orb composed of a unique substance thought to have been capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. He experimented on his fellow Shinigami, leading to a group being exiled, centuries ago. He sought to overthrow the Soul King with an army lead by Arrancar, Hollows with Shinigami like powers. In the end, he was stopped by one of the exiled Shinigami sealing him…and a human boy who had been given Shinigami powers. Aizen is now imprisoned as they could not kill him and the Soul King has done nothing.”

 

Harry closed his eyes and took deep breaths in order to not accidentally blow something up. “How old?”

 

“My Lord?” she could feel his rage but knew he would never harm one of his.

 

“The boy, how old?”

 

“What is called a teenager today, I believe somewhere around the age you faced the tournament or the loss of your Godfather.”

 

Of course he was, that was how people used kids, get them before their old enough to question why it is being left to a child. “He survived though.”

 

“Yes, I believe he has returned to the Living World and his education, a place called Karakura Town in Japan. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo.”

 

“I better pack then.”

 

“You will intervene personally?”

 

“I want to run reconnaissance before I act, but yes.” Harry stood and with a wave of his hand the things he wanted began packing themselves. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention Hel.”

 

“It was my pleasure.” She stood, curtsied again, and then vanished.

 

It didn’t take long to pack and he used the internet to find a place to live in Karakura Town in western Tokyo. It would be easier to find information if he lived close to the boy and could monitor him.

 

Three days later a taxi pulled up in front of a small house near Tsubakidai Park. Harry paid the fare and entered his new home, unpacking easily with magic. He could feel the power in the air of the town, something that was very odd but could explain why the place seemed to teem with ‘supernatural’ activity. He began looking into the Kurosaki family and any who seemed to know the son, gathering information. He did not like what he saw.

 

_TBC?_


	2. ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything Japanese comes from the internet so sorry if there are errors.

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Harry loved his new home, it was very different to anywhere he had lived before. Just like in Greece he had chosen a traditional dwelling, wanting to really experience Japanese life. the house was two stories and made of wood with an Engawa, or outer corridor, wrapping around the lower level with the metal storm shutters, or amado, open to show off the delicate shoji panels that made up the walls of the house. the wooden frame itself had no nails but had been built using traditional methods of wooden joints tied with rope. Stepping through the front door lead into the Genkan, the main entrance with a lower floor and shoe closet for people to leave their shoes in. The flooring of the main floor was of traditional Tatami mats which meant low furniture and sitting on the floor but he didn’t mind. The rooms were divided by moveable shoji panels, making the whole lower floor open and airy, sunlight streaming in.

 

In one of the few solid internal walls was a Tokonoma, a slightly elevated area against a wall in a room intended to receive guests. Hanging within was a shodo, a type of traditional wall hanging of Japanese calligraphy which he had special ordered, translated to English it was the Hogwarts motto, never tickle a sleeping dragon, he thought it very appropriate. Below that was Ikebana, a Japanese flower arrangement, that he had also ordered since flower arrangement was not one of his skills. The room was furnished with a chabudai, a table with short legs, large enough to seat six comfortably. There were no chairs due to its low height, instead there were zabuton, thin pillows used to sit on the tatami floors.

 

One of the few parts that was not traditional was the large chef’s kitchen in the back, everything within was brand new and ready for use. The high-tech toilet had been a shock but apparently the locals really liked their tech when it came to such things. It was in a separate room to the rest of the bathroom facilities which included a shower and traditional soaking tub.

 

There was a main bedroom and two for guests, as well as a library/study, all divided by shoji walls. One guest room had a bed and the other, as well as his own, had futon. He’d spent ten years sleeping on a ratty mattress in a cupboard, compared to that a futon was luxury and he liked the firmer feel. Thanks to magic there was a hidden staircase down to a basement lab for when he felt like making potions or doing things he needed to keep hidden from others.

 

The garden was an oasis in the city, and once again very traditionally Japanese. If he was going to live in the country for the foreseeable future than he was going to fully immerse himself in the culture and history.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry followed the hidden signs into the towns magical sector and towards the government building only to be shocked when he was met by a man dressed in a modern suit.

 

The man bowed to him. “It is an honour sir, please come with me.”

 

Harry followed since he had come to see about a licence for selling potions. It wasn’t surprising he had been recognised, surviving the killing curse twice had increased his fame, even if he had basically been living in seclusion since. They walked through the building and through a door into a massive hall. Harry curiously scanned the place and was surprised to find they were nowhere near the shopping district. In fact…. he felt the old wards over the land and was shocked, they couldn’t be there, could they? His guide vanished as he reached massive doors which opened as he approached. He entered the massive hall to see a dais at the opposite end with two thrones on it, only one currently occupied.

 

The Tennō Heika, his Majesty, the Emperor, sat upon his throne, not that Harry could see him through the kenjō no shoji, the sliding door designed to hide the emperor from view. The door was beautiful, and old, decorated with a painting of the 32 celestial saints. This was not at all what he had been expecting when he had left home.

 

Harry approached the dais and bowed in respect. He may be Death but it was always polite to show respect to those who ruled humanity. To his surprise the sliding door opened to reveal an older man, sharply dressed in an expensive yet conservative suite. He was shocked further when the Emperor stood and bowed deeply to him.

 

“You are most welcome my Lord. The Great Divinity Illuminating Heaven, Amaterasu, told us of your coming. We are to aide you in any way possible.”

 

This really was a day for surprises. “Thank you, your Imperial Majesty.”

 

The man smiled. “You were unaware of our knowledge of the magical and supernatural? World War II removed Imperial power from non-magical Japan, however such a separation has never happened between the Throne and our magical subjects.”

 

Hel hadn’t mentioned that, then again perhaps she didn’t know. “I didn’t know. I am grateful for the offer of aide.”

 

The Emperor motioned and a chair was brought for Harry who sat and they began speaking of his mission.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo stared at his textbook, ignoring the empty seat beside him where Rukia had sat for only a few weeks. He missed her a lot, he missed all the Shinigami. Yet none of them had visited, not that he could see anyway. Who knew, maybe they did check up on him but if they did they didn’t use gigai. It hurt, after everything they had gone through… he’d been fatally wounded so many times cleaning up their messes and first they kept an eye on him with the badge and now they seemed quite happy he was nothing more than a normal human teenager.

 

A hand clenched into a fist as Chad, Orihime and Ishida stiffened and then Ishida asked to be excused. Somewhere out there was a Hollow and there was nothing he could do about it. The bell went and he gathered his things, walking out without a word to the others. It wasn’t like they’d tell him what was going on. Since he’d lost his powers they would never talk about Hollows or Soul Society with him, always changing the subject if he approached and they had been speaking of it. They treated him like he was made of glass, like he’d break if they reminded him of what he’d lost. They didn’t understand how much just knowing what was happening meant to him, how could they? He had thought Ishida might, he’d lost his powers before, but he was just like the others.

 

Ichigo walked home alone and was unsurprised to be the first there, his Dad would be working in the clinic for another hour or so. Karin was probably at Urahara’s shop, not that she knew he knew about her visits there. It hurt that she felt the need to keep it from him, obviously her powers were growing with age, like his had. He missed the days when the twins had come to him for anything and everything, he was their protector. He still was! He didn’t need powers to keep them safe, he’d been beating thugs and even yakuza for years without them after all. He went to his room and froze, something was different… he put his bag down and tossed his jacket on the desk chair before he saw it. He went to his bed and there on his pillow was his substitute badge and a piece of paper with a rabbit on it. He picked it up and stared at the words in Rukia’s familiar writing. He closed his eyes, why hadn’t she talked to him instead of leaving a note of three words? He missed her too.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry law on his futon, mulling over the day. Finding out the Imperial family knew of magic and the supernatural had been a surprise, although they didn’t have much information on what had happened in Karakura Town, except the few things that made the news like unexplained explosions. He had his licence to sell potions, giving him something to do at least until he decided to act. He wanted a lot more information before confronting the Soul King.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked quickly, wanting to get home out of the rain, shopping bags on one arm and umbrella in the opposite hand as he hurried. He walked parallel to the river and then hesitated as he saw something, no, someone, on the bank. He stepped onto the embankment and made his way down, holding his umbrella out to cover the other male as well…and he recognised that hair from the picture he’d seen. Kurosaki Ichigo. What on earth was he doing out in the downpour? “Nice weather.”

 

_TBC…._


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

_So I am still undecided on pairings but have decided there will be no slash, Harry will be Ichigo’s best friend/older brother/mentor and not his lover._

_Harry will probably be paired with a goddess from one of the pantheons, just not one associated with death._

**Chapter 3**

“Nice weather.”

 

Ichigo started at the voice and then released he wasn’t getting any wetter. He looked up to find a stranger holding an umbrella over him, shopping dangling from the other arm.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” he offered as he sat, ignoring the wet grass, beside the teen who jumped slightly.

 

“What?” Ichigo looked at the man, a foreigner although his Japanese was flawless.

 

“It’s a saying, a penny for your thoughts. They seem pretty deep,” Harry shrugged as the rain picked up. “I’m Harry,” he offered his hand.

 

Ichigo hesitated but then took it. “Ichigo.”

 

“Nice to meet you. So, what is wrong? Sometimes having someone to listen can help.” What he really wanted to do was get the boy out of the rain before he became ill.

 

“No one can help.”

 

“Well, that’s a rather defeatist view of it. Come on, before you catch pneumonia or something.” Harry pulled him to his feet, finding he was taller than the lanky teen who stared at him in shock. “I promise I don’t bite,” he tugged the teen into walking and headed home.

 

Ichigo was shocked by the stranger, Harry’s, actions. Who did that? Apparently, this Harry did. He wasn’t too worried, the older male was taller but he didn’t look much like a fighter, for all that he moved silently and elegantly, more like a noble than a warrior. So, for now he let himself be led, part of him not caring too much where they were going. Who would miss him anymore? Who needed him?

 

Harry bundled the teen into his house as quickly as possible, leading him to sit at the chabudai while he went into the kitchen to warm some hot chocolate as well as cut two slices of the rich chocolate cake he had made the day before. Remus had known the secret of the universe, chocolate cured all. He put one mug and plate before the teen before getting a blanket to wrap him in. He then sat and they ate quietly, Harry happy to see some colour come back to the teens cheeks as they did. Once done he pulled the unresisting young man to his feet and led him to the bathroom, ushering him in to have a shower as he went and dug out some pyjamas that would do for the night.

 

Ichigo was exhausted and cold so he let himself be nudged around. The cake and hot chocolate had been heavenly and had revived him a little but then the hot water soaked in and he leant against the wall of the shower. What was he doing? This was so dangerous, making himself so vulnerable in a stranger’s home…he was going to end up dead in a ditch or something. He turned the shower off and found clean sleepwear waiting for him, he hesitated but his soaked uniform was gone, leaving them the only option. He dressed and cautiously left the bathroom to find his host waiting.

 

“Which do you prefer, futon or western bed?” Harry asked, seeing the tired wariness in almost amber eyes, the colour reminded him a lot of Remus but this boy wasn’t a werewolf.

 

“Bed?” Ichigo offered and then he was guided down the hall to a room with a bigger bed than his own only to be gently put to bed and then he was alone. He should run, bolt out the window or something…. but the bed was so warm and he was sooo tired. He yawned and curled under the blankets, maybe tonight there would be no nightmares, no memories…

 

Harry leant against the wall outside the bedroom, monitoring the team as he subconsciously fought the sleep charm for a few minutes before succumbing. Harry then headed straight for his lab where he could safely blow things up. Someone had damaged the boys very soul! Two thirds of it was just…gone? But not gone. It wasn’t something he had ever seen before. How much pain must he be in all the time? He assumed it had something to do with his defeat of that Aizen character. Had Soul Society done this to him to keep him away? Ichigo was damaged, from the war and who knew what else. Even if Hel hadn’t come to him, he was the sort of person Harry would always help…because no one had helped him when he really needed it. He was twenty-six, despite looking no older than around eighteen or nineteen, and he still wasn’t over everything that had happened during his own war.

 

Maybe using magic on the teen had been cheating but he wanted him safe and there was nowhere safer than in his house. if he was keeping an eye on him then the teen couldn’t angst his way to suicide, either purposely or by inaction. The pain he had to be in, well it wouldn’t surprise him if Ichigo would prefer death.

 

He worked through the night, relying on a monitoring charm to keep an eye on Ichigo. When the teen startled awake form a nightmare at 5am Harry was swiftly at his side, concerned that he hadn’t made any noise, like he’d taught himself to remain quiet even in the grip of terror. “Easy Ichigo, it’s okay, you’re safe,” he whispered, not touching him since he didn’t want to set off any fighting instincts. Slowly the teen showed more awareness until he was fully awake and blinking at Harry in confusion. “You were having a nightmare.”

 

“Did I make a noise?” Ichigo had only screamed once and it had scared his sisters so badly he had forced himself to remain silent, no matter what.

 

“No, I’m very good at picking up on nightmares, I’ve had my fair share of them,” harry perched on the end of the bed now that Ichigo was awake. “How do you feel?”

 

Ichigo hesitated and then blinked as he realised he felt better than he had in a while. “Fine,” he answered automatically and Harry just hummed.

 

“Think you can sleep more?” he asked, magic pooling in readiness to help him.

 

“I don’t know,” Ichigo admitted, why did it feel right to be truthful with this man? Was he a Shinigami sent to check on him?

 

“It’s still early so try,” Harry offered and Ichigo lay back, soon fast asleep thanks to magic. Harry finally headed to bed as well, glad that his need for sleep had diminished some since becoming Death and he had the feeling it would shrink further the older he got.

 

At 7am Harry got up and prepared breakfast which was ready as Ichigo stumbled into the kitchen, looking around in awe. Harry chuckled at his reaction. “I love cooking so I splurged, eat up before it gets cold.”

 

Ichigo sat at the bench and looked at the mixture of traditional and western breakfast foods. Normally he grabbed a piece of toast on his way out the door for school but this morning he was hungry. They ate quietly and then Ichigo helped clean up.

 

“Your clothes are clean and dried now,” Harry pointed at the pile on the counter.

 

“Thank you…why are you doing this?”

 

Harry put the last dish away and turned to face Ichigo. “Go get dressed, we’ll talk in the main room.”

 

Ichigo hesitated but then grabbed his uniform and went to clean up and change. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his air, feeling more himself than he had since… since the end of the war. He straightened his uniform and then left for the room where they’d eaten the previous night to find Harry tending the Ikebana there. As he entered Harry straightened and turned to watch him approach. Ichigo hesitated and Harry quickly sat on the zabuton so Ichigo sat as well. “I know you have a lot of questions and I will do my best to answer them,” he quickly assured the teenager. “My name is Harry Potter and I am from England. I was born in 1980,” and then he waited.

 

1980? But... “That would make you…”

 

“Twenty-six as of last month.”

 

“You don’t look much older than me,” Ichigo pointed out and Harry nodded.

 

“I haven’t really aged since I hit eighteen. What do you know of magic?”

 

“Uh….” Did he mean Kido?

 

“Magic.” Harry held his hand out and a pale blue flame danced in his palm.

Ichigo stared in shock, he…he could feel it. He reached out hesitantly and then touched the flame, it tickled but didn’t burn. He looked back up at Harry who smiled softly and began to tell him a story that was even more unbelievable that his own life.

 

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Harry told his story calmly, watching Ichigo’s reaction. Some would say he was crazy for telling a kid he had just met but he had too. There were a lot of parallels between the two of them and he would not do to Ichigo what Dumbledore and the others had done to him. He had been led like a lamb to the slaughter, lied to and manipulated from the day his parents were killed. Ichigo had been used and tossed aside once already, whatever happened next had to be his choice. It felt strange telling someone his life story, no one had ever asked and since he had left Britain he hadn’t made any close friends. He got to Voldemort’s defeat and paused to let Ichigo process everything.

 

Ichigo stared at Harry, mind spinning from all of the information. A hidden magical world…that wasn’t hard to believe after being exposed to Soul Society. Harry’s life officially sucked more than his did. Boy-Who-Lived…who came up with such ridiculous titles. How had Soul Society not gotten involved? Or had they and that was why Harry was alive? Why tell him, a stranger, all of this?

 

“Ready for the next bit?” Harry asked after a while and Ichigo nodded. So Harry went on to explain his post-battle ‘coma’ and what it meant. He spoke of Hades and Arawn, how they had come to him and explained what had happened to him. He told Ichigo of his travels over the last nine years, seeing the world and meeting various Death gods.

 

“So, Japan was next on your list?” Ichigo was a little wary now. Had their meeting been on purpose?

 

“Mmmm, not originally, I was happily settled in a nice Greek villa,” he admitted. “Hel, she’s the Norse goddess of Death in case you didn’t know, came to me with an issue. They told me the basics of what had happened….and that this Soul Society relied upon a human teenager to win the war. I don’t know the exact details as no one outside of Japan does. And no, our meeting was not arranged, I had planned to look you up eventually, but I did not expect to see you last night. When I did see you, I couldn’t just walk away and leave you there like that,” Harry explained gently.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Ichigo demanded and Harry smiled sadly.

 

“Because I’ve been used and manipulated by people with power, I don’t want to do that to you. I would like to hear your part of everything that happened, but only when you’re ready. What I am more interested in right now is what the hell happened to you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Ichigo I can feel your pain from here, it is literally soul deep,” Harry offered gently.

 

Ichigo looked away, ashamed. He was so good at hiding it and here a stranger, someone he’d only just met, could see it when no one else could. “I’m fine.”

 

Harry sighed and shook his head but let it rest for now. He wasn’t dying or anything and if he was managing then he had no right to interfere. “If you say so. At least tell me who did this to you?”

 

Ichigo hesitated and then sighed. “Me…I did it,” he forced out and Harry frowned in confusion. “The only way to stop Aizen was with the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō,” he explained, it hurt to think about let alone admit what he had done.

 

The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer, Harry mentally translated. “So, some sort of Shinigami technique?”

 

“Yeah…one with a price. I stopped Aizen at the cost of my powers. I’m just a normal human now, can’t see ghosts or anything anymore.” His hands weren’t shaking, they weren’t! and then warm hands clasped his, stopping the tremble.

 

“It feels like a hole’s been punched through you,” Harry whispered and Ichigo nodded. “No one should ever have to fight a war and it sucks even more when its kids or teenagers. You’re not alone Ichigo, I know what it’s like to be a child soldier, even when you don’t see it at the time. I want to help you, the mess with the Soul King can wait as long as it needs to. I think I can heal you, stop the physical pain.”

 

Ichigo couldn’t help staring. Was he for real? No one else had ever offered something like that? They all treated him like an adult. His Dad had told him to keep quiet, to not scare the girls, with his nightmares, he hadn’t sat with him or offered to listen. He didn’t blame his friends over that either, they were just as young and inexperienced as he was. But Urahara and Yoruichi? They should have known they would all need help to deal with what they did and saw. He hadn’t seen Shinji and the others since the end of the war, but he didn’t blame them. They’d been pardoned and accepted back by Soul Society, something they had longed for, for longer than he had been alive. He hadn’t expected to hear from them for months, so he still held out hope they wouldn’t abandon him. Rukia hadn’t contacted him and despite how young she looked she should have known they would need help. And yet here was a stranger, someone here not to help him but deal with Soul Society and the Soul King’s mess, offering to ignore all of that to help him. Death itself…himself…was prioritising Ichigo’s wellbeing. Since when did that happen to him?

 

Harry got up and left him to his thoughts, just puttering around in the kitchen and glad it wasn’t a school day since Ichigo would be running very late by now. He closed his eyes and stretched out his senses, double checking no one was checking up on Ichigo but there was nothing nearby. He could sense a group steeped in death across town, probably at the odd shop he had found and marked out. And then there was one off on its own, a Shinigami on patrol maybe? He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps approach.

 

“When you said heal me…can you bring them back?”

 

Harry turned to face him, placing the plate of sandwiches on the bar top. “Bring who back?”

 

“Zangetsu and Shiro, my Zanpakutō and inner Hollow,” Ichigo whispered. “They merged at the end, said they were two parts of the same being but…”

 

“You miss them both,” Harry finished for him and Ichigo nodded. “I’ll need to take a closer look, see what the damage is before I can do anything. Do you have anywhere to be today?”

 

“No,” Ichigo shook his head. His homework was done, and it wasn’t like he had anyone to hang out with anymore. “Can we start today?” he wanted them back, not so he could fight Hollows, but because they were part of him and he felt empty without them.

 

“You sure about this? We did only just meet last night,” Harry cautioned, worried that Ichigo would throw himself into this so quickly. Was the pain that bad or was he just that desperate to have the voices back?

 

“You haven’t lied to me, I know it. It feels like I can trust you. You’ve been more upfront to me than my own family. Either I trust you to do this or I stay like this,” he was pretty good at picking who to trust and every sense screamed he could trust Harry. If he was a Shinigami again then wouldn’t he be his boss in a way?

 

Harry studied the teen closely and then nodded and stood. “Follow me,” he led Ichigo into the hidden level of the home, the part set apart for magic and smirked when amber eyes widened, although the scowl didn’t move, it seemed to be Ichigo’s default expression. Harry transfigured a chair into an examination table and then handed Ichigo a medical gown. The teen looked from it to him but then stepped behind a bookshelf to change and then he laid down. “You need to lay still, so I am going to immobilise you. If you want me to stop or take a break just say so, understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay then.” He quickly immobilised Ichigo using the spell medi-wizards did to keep their patients still but still able to communicate.

 

Ichigo tried to move and nothing happened, his body wouldn’t respond. He took deep breathes, he would not panic. “Harry?” he was relieved that he could talk.

 

“Alright?” He paused and looked at Ichigo, taking in the way he was breathing.

 

Ichigo focused on his breathing…. he had to do this. “Yes.”

 

Harry nodded and went to work, scanning in depth with magic and his powers as Death. What he found made him feel sick, two thirds of Ichigo’s soul were sealed away, thankfully not ripped away. It had to be pure agony…and on top of dealing with the memories of a war he never should have been involved in….it was surprising he hadn’t simply thrown himself in that river instead of just sitting on the bank.

 

“That bad?” Ichigo could still see and the look on Harry’s face was not comforting.

 

“Your soul is still intact, thankfully. I’ve seen the repercussions of a torn one, it’s not pretty,” he admitted, he wasn’t going to lie to him about the damage. “Two thirds, which I am assuming correlates to your two friends, has been sealed off very tightly. Even if you died and passed on…it might not be fixed without help.” Help that by the sound of it had not been offered.

 

“Old man seemed to think it’d be permanent, he didn’t want to teach me the technique but there was no other way,” Ichigo answered, relaxing a bit since he didn’t feel a thing.

 

“Well I’ve found nothing is permanent when I’m around,” Harry flashed an encouraging smile. “This is where it’ll get uncomfortable, even painful, just keep breathing. Tell me to stop if you need it, scream if you want.”

 

Ichigo swallowed and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and then his world exploded in white hot pain. He grit his teeth, trying to hold in the scream of pure agony that wanted to break free. If he could move he’d be writhing and jerking. It hurt!

 

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_In case you are interested and missed the note in the actual stories, both A Plea for Help and Death Comes to Town are now on hiatus and awaiting rewrite with help from my beta._

**Chapter 5**

Waking up hurt. He blinked dazedly up at the bedroom ceiling, what… he bolted upright and looked around to find he was back in Harry’s guestroom, dressed in pajamas. Had it just been a dream? He hesitantly reached for his inner world, nothing happened but…the feeling of a hole punched through him had lessened, it was a mild ache now.

 

“Good evening.”

 

Ichigo looked up to find Harry in the doorway. “What happened?”

 

“I weakened the binding, couldn’t undo it in one go without risking killing you. I moved you up here to sleep it off. How do you feel?”

 

“Better, it just aches a bit now. I…I feel warmer.” That was weird, but Harry nodded.

 

“Think you can keep food down?”

 

Ichigo considered it before nodding and getting out of bed, he stumbled but caught himself and moved slowly. Harry tossed him a robe and they headed out to the kitchen where warm soup and fresh, crunchy bread with butter awaited. “I ‘knew’ a man once who purposely ripped his soul into pieces, believing it would make him immortal. For every piece ripped off he lost more and more of his humanity and sanity. While yours wasn’t ripped it was still sealed off totally form you. That had consequences, I’m guessing emotionally mainly. That is why with the seal loosened you feel warmer.”

 

“Oh.” Maybe some of the problems with others since the last battle were his fault too if his emotions had been messed with? “How many sessions do I need?”

 

“At least two more but I want to space them out. If everything just rushed back, then it could do damage as well. It has to be a gradual process. Do you know how to meditate?”

 

“It’s how I enter my inner world to see them.”

 

“Well I am prescribing meditation between sessions. I want you to do whatever makes you happy or at least content.”

 

Ichigo snorted. “I have school and home.”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“I’ll be sixteen next month.”

 

“Hmm… how do you feel about home schooling and emancipation.”

 

“It would never go through.”

 

“I have friends in high places.” Harry grinned as he made some tea since Ichigo was keeping the soup and bread down.

 

Was he willing to leave school, to leave his family? He could still see them but without the stress of their Dad’s idiocy and attacks. He only went to school because he had to, he had no close friends there anymore, the work bored him, there was no reason to attend if he could learn at his own pace.

 

“think it over, there’s no real rush on a decision like that. Will you be in trouble for not coming home last night or all day today?”

 

“Dad will assume I came in and left via the window to avoid him, but I should make dinner tonight, for Yuzu at least.”

 

“You are welcome here any time Ichigo, even when I’m not working on your soul. If you choose to be emancipated, you can live here, or I can help you get a place of your own.”

 

“Thank you.” Ichigo went to change and grabbed his bag, heading home.

 

Harry watched him leave and then went to tweak the wards, giving Ichigo permanent access to the property. He went back to his lab and began making a simple calming potion, needing to think. It seemed things were more of a mess here than Hel and the others had believed. He was having to rethink his plans to take other things into account. He didn’t want to leave Ichigo until the teen was healed, mentally as well. The question that raised was, could he leave the afterlife as was until Ichigo was alright? He needed more information so once he had finished brewing he donned his cloak and headed out, invisible to all as he wandered around, looking for any Shinigami or Hollow’s.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin frowned as Ichigo walked into the house before going into his usual routine, Ichigo knocking him aside as he headed upstairs, presumably to his room. Ichigo had changed since defeating Aizen, he’d become even more withdrawn, colder. He didn’t understand it; his son had won! Defeated an enemy no other Shinigami could, was now a normal human like he had always wished and yet he didn’t celebrate. He’d warned the other kids not to talk about Spiritual matters with Ichigo, better he have a clean break from that life. he’d told Kisuke and the other Shinigami the same, it was better for Ichigo if they didn’t visit.

 

It was odd, as Ichigo’s powers had waned, Karin’s strengthened. Had Ichigo’s massive levels been suppressing hers? He supposed it was possible, but it meant he had another child in danger from Hollows. He knew she’d been visiting Kisuke, thankfully not for training but for things to hold Hollows off until help arrived. At lease Yuzu was the same as ever.

 

But something had changed since Ichigo had left for school yesterday. While he could have snuck in and out via his window something told Isshin, Ichigo hadn’t come home last night. So where had he been and what had changed in so short a time? He knew he couldn’t push Ichigo, the boy would clam up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo dropped his bag to the ground beside his desk and took out his books, resisting the urge to glance at the still empty desk. He had to accept she wasn’t coming back, even if she did why would she play human and come to school? He saw the others come in together and it hurt, they had obviously waited for each other or even walked to school together. They took their seats and Ichigo forced himself to focus as the teacher came in and class started. If he wanted to home school, then he needed to be able to focus on the material. He knew his grades had slipped thanks to the war and he was determined to get them back up and into the top ten if not the top five.

 

It was amazing how different he felt after only a day and a half since Harry had done his work. He felt more alert and willing to do things. He’d become so apathetic to life and he hadn’t even realised it. He’d been so buried in his Shinigami duties that he had been unable to see past that life. Now he was wondering what he would study at university and he liked it. He was not going to be a Shinigami again, even once he had his powers back. He was sure Harry would have some way to hide him or even show him how to do it himself. If Harry asked him to be involved then he would, he owed him at least that much. Maybe they could fix Soul Society.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched as the black clad figure took out the massive white, masked, creature. So that was what Shinigami and Hollows looked like. A thought had a ward pop up, keeping the creature contained and unable to hurt anyone, just in case. He watched the sword hit the mask and the mask shatter, the creature fading away. He nudged it and found it moving to neither Heaven, hell or Soul Society but to a pregnant woman. That was very odd and not something that should be happening. Reincarnation should be a myth. Someone was being very naughty indeed.

 

_TBC.._


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Ichigo wandered by the bridge where he had first met Chad, saving him from a bunch of bullies under the bridge. Of all his friends he missed him the most, he had known him the longest and they had promised to always have each other’s back. It hurt that even Chad had abandoned him once he was nothing more than a normal human. He hadn’t made much of an effort to reach out, he knew now that was because of the damage done by his sealed soul, but before he wouldn’t have had to reach out, Chad would have been at his side. He heard near silent footsteps and moved back, hiding in the shadows since he didn’t want trouble. He stopped breathing as a familiar figure stopped on the grass to look out at the river.

 

Chad felt something…. he wasn’t alone. He looked around, but no one was there, living or dead but…. there, under the bridge. Something was in the shadow.

 

Ichigo knew when Chad realised he wasn’t alone. He hesitated but then moved out of the shadows and they just stared at each other.

 

Chad was shocked to see Ichigo, he’d become something of a living ghost since losing his powers. He’d seen him staring at the empty desk where Rukia used to sit, watching them when they reacted to a Hollow’s scream in the distance but…there had been something missing. It was what had kept him from approaching his first friend, something in him had changed since they had returned, and it scared him a little. It wasn’t like when Ichigo’s inner hollow had come to the surface, that had been hunger and rage, no… this had been an emptiness, coldness that didn’t suite Ichigo at all. He’d listened to Ichigo’s Dad tell them all not to talk about the spiritual around Ichigo and he had known it was wrong, especially when the others pulled away entirely, not willing to talk about anting with him. He would have ignored them and stuck with Ichigo like they had promised…. except for the freezing emptiness that made him wonder just what losing his powers had done to him. He’d heard the Shinigami, Zanpakutō were a part of their soul, so what could losing that do to someone? But…there was something…and then Ichigo smiled, ever so slightly but he was adapt at reading his friends expressions past his permanent scowl. Their eyes met and for the first time since the end of the war there was some warmth in Ichigo’s eyes. Maybe not back to normal but the frigid emptiness was thawing.

 

Ichigo managed a tiny smile for his friend and he saw Chad’s eyes widen slightly in shock before the taller male smiled back. Ichigo forced himself not to bolt as Chad slowly walked over to join him under the bridge. Chad tilted his head in question and Ichigo nodded, hands going to his pockets as they began to walk side by side. They went to the small, out of the way, park where they had occasionally trained together and Ichigo sat on the grass, leaning back against a tree so Chad sat beside him. They just sat in silence and it felt good, normal. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, and he felt Chad shift to look at him.

 

“You changed, when we came home,” Chad offered and Ichigo nodded.

 

“It…it was like having a hole punched through me, like I could barely breath and everyone kept telling me to be happy, that I was normal now. But I could barely function, couldn’t get interested in anything,” Ichigo tried to explain.

 

Chad listened to Ichigo, frowning in thought. “No one thought what losing two parts of you would do. I heard the Shinigami say several times, Zanpakutō are a part of their soul. You lost that and another part. Why didn’t they realise it would hurt you?”

 

Ichigo laughed although it wasn’t happy. “Why is it teenagers keep seeing things they miss?”

 

“Wisdom doesn’t always come with age,” Chad shrugged and Ichigo nodded. “You’re getting better?”

 

“With help. What I did….it didn’t destroy them, but it did seal them away, which means two thirds of my soul was sealed off. That’s what caused the problems. The seal’s been loosened but too fast could hurt or even kill me. In the meantime, lots of meditation and relaxing. I’m…I’m leaving school Chad. I’m going to home school at my own pace. Might even be emancipated.”

 

Chad was surprised by that, Ichigo had been a very good student, despite all the fights, but his grades had dropped since becoming a substitute Shinigami. Maybe home schooling would do him good? Help… “You trust the person helping you?”

 

“Yeah…despite everything I’ve gone through…he’s the first person to just sit and tell me everything and then give me options.”

 

Chad nodded, Ichigo needed that. He would miss seeing him in class everyday though. “You aren’t leaving town?”

 

“No. We’ll see each other. I’ll see if you can come to his place. I’m not abandoning Yuzu and Karin to our Dad either,” Ichigo promised and Chad nodded. They parted a few hours later, both feeling better after clearing the air.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo found the door opening as he approached so he walked in, toeing off his shoes. He glanced around and found Harry in the kitchen. It was amusing that Death smiling at him made him feel safe when others would be terrified.

 

“How was school?”

 

“Alright. I, uh, talked with Chad. We cleared things up, he…my best friend was scared of me,” Ichigo sat on a stool and stared at the counter top. “He was never scared the few times Shiro took over, well he was scared for me but not of me. Since we came back though, he knew I was different, he didn’t say he was scared but I could tell. Funny that it’s the people under a hundred working out that losing my powers was actually bad for me.”

 

“The elderly do tend to be set in their ways,” he teased before putting a plate in front of him. Ichigo thanked him and began to eat while Harry cleaned up and then sat to eat as well. “How are you feeling?” he asked when they were done.

 

“Better than I have since the war.”

 

“Good, been meditating?”

 

“As much as I can. Between school, homework and avoiding sneak attacks from my Dad… were you serious, about me staying here?”

 

“All you have to do is ask,” Harry swore and Ichigo hesitated before nodding.

 

“I’m asking,” Ichigo stated firmly, he had to do what was best for him and his recovery and the stress of home and school was not it.

 

“How far?”

 

“Home schooling and emancipation.”

 

“I’ll get the ball rolling.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo felt odd in the traditional and formal kimono, haori, hakama, tabi and Waraji. It reminded him a little of his Shinigami uniform, the footwear was exactly the same but far more formal and restricting than the kosode and hakama he was used to wearing in soul form. He was trying to ignore why he was in such formal attire but how did you ignore being in the Imperial Palace? He had never imagined coming here and yet Harry walked the halls easily, people stopping to bow. “Do they know?”

 

“Apparently Amaterasu informed the Emperor of who I am and why I came to Japan.”

 

“Oh…” he had never thought of the various kami being real, even after going to Soul Society. He followed Harry into an office and the man behind the desk stood and bowed.

 

“How may I help you My Lord?”

 

“This is Ichigo Kurosaki, we are filling for his emancipation and listing him for home schooling.”

 

The man blinked and looked between them before offering them seats. “Very well, if I may have your details Kurosaki-sama?” Not knowing who he was to Death, it was best to play it safe when it came to honorifics.

 

Three hours later they walked from the Palace, Harry guiding the shocked teenager. He was no longer a minor and his Father had no say in his life anymore. It was a little scary and he knew it would really hit him later. They exited through the magical shopping district near home and headed back to the house. “How do I tell them?” Ichigo asked as Harry prepared hot chocolate.

 

“Do you want me to come with you?”

 

“Won’t Dad sense you? He’s Shinigami.”

 

“Only if I want him too,” Harry assured him and Ichigo considered it.

 

“I’ll need help moving my stuff, but I think I need to tell them alone.”

 

“I can solve that problem, I’ll give you a box with built in shrinking charms, it’ll shrink everything to fit.”

 

“That’s handy, thanks. Thank you for everything.”

 

Harry just smiled and went to get a box.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo stared at the small house he’d lived in all his life and felt scared. He’d always assumed he would stay until University at least, during the war he had thought he would die and have to live in Soul Society or be totally annihilated or something and here he was leaving before graduating or dying. He took a deep breath and went up the stairs, opening the door to hear Yuzu cheerfully chattering away in the kitchen. He moved in and smiled at the sight of the twins working together on dinner.

 

“Ichigo!” Yuzu threw herself into his arms and he held on tight, he had smiled! It had been so long since he had smiled or been at all happy.

 

Karin watched as Ichigo hugged Yuzu, he may scowl all the time, but he had never shied away from showing affection to them…. until he’d come back from the war. He’d changed then, pulling away and being cold but this…this was the old Ichigo, their big brother. He reached out his free hand and ruffled her hair and she didn’t dodge, too happy to see him like this again. “What happened?” she demanded, needing to know what had changed.

 

“Can dinner wait?” he asked, and Yuzu quickly took it off the stove. He sat at the table with them and took a deep breath. “What happened to me, it…damaged me,” he paused, and Karin scowled.

 

“That’s why you changed.”

 

“I’m sorry. I tried but I was in too much pain and…”

 

Yuzu grabbed his hand. “It’s okay, you were trying. But you’re better now?”

 

“A little. Part of the healing process means I’m not going to be here anymore.”

 

“Are you going to Soul Society?”

 

“Now, I’ll be living in town still, just not here,” he put the official paperwork on the table. “I’ve been emancipated. It means that as far as the law is concerned I am an adult. That doesn’t change anything between us, I am still your big brother and I will do anything to keep you safe.”

 

“Why?” Karin asked, staring at the papers.

 

“Because living here isn’t healthy for me right now.” He handed her a piece of paper. “My number so you can reach me any time. What happened…it damaged my soul Karin, and no one did anything to help me heal. They just abandoned me because I was ‘normal’. I’ve found a way to get that healing, so I can be whole.”

 

The twins were shocked, they hadn’t known he had been injured like that. They had just bene told he’d lost his powers. Why hadn’t anyone helped him? Yuzu hugged him and then Karin shocked them by hugging him too. “You do whatever you have to, to get better, we will be fine,” she said, and Yuzu nodded.

 

“Need help packing?”

 

Ichigo almost said no but then saw their expressions so he nodded, and the siblings headed upstairs to pack his room up. Once done they had dinner and he stayed to wait for their Dad to tell him.

 

_TBC…_


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 

**Chapter 7**

 

Ichigo took a deep breath as he heard the door between their home and the clinic open and then close, locking. He really didn’t want to do this, he wished he could just leave a note, but he needed closure and a clearing up of a few things. His emancipation paperwork was on the table in front of him.

 

Isshin walked into the house and was immediately hit by an air of tension, then he spotted Ichigo sitting alone at the table, obviously waiting for him. They hadn’t talked much since the war ended, not about anything important anyway, not since he’d told the boy to stop scaring his sisters. He hesitated but then sat down opposite him without going into theatrics. Ichigo pushed the papers over to him and Isshin picked them up, eyes widening as he read the official paperwork…signed by the Emperor of Japan himself! How? Why?

 

“You never even considered, did you Dad?” Ichigo asked and Isshin looked up at him.

 

“Considered what?”

 

“The damage having two thirds of my soul sealed away would do to me. No one asked or even mentioned it was possible,” Ichigo stated coldly, keeping his anger and grief tightly under control, he was going to spend all night meditating at this rate.

 

Isshin frowned, the Fourth hadn’t said anything, neither had Urahara and if that was a risk they would have known. “Who told you that?” 

 

“None of your business. The damage is being undone, it’s odd not feeling like I have a massive hole in me anymore or feeling ice cold. I’m not fully healed yet, but the prognosis is good for a full recovery. I know you’re the reason no one talks to me anymore, I needed them, and you pushed them away and they let you. Guess we weren’t as good friends as I thought we were. You may have taught me situational awareness since Mum died but that doesn’t make you a good Father. If I could support them, I’d be taking the girls with me, but thankfully you do a better job with them. I’ll come around to see them, but I can’t live here anymore.” He stood up and grabbed his box.

 

“Ichigo,” Isshin stood, still shocked by his sons’ accusations.

 

“Bye Dad,” he walked out, not wanting to fight with him. It didn’t take him long to walk to Harry’s, the door opening for him as he approached. He went to the room he had used before and chuckled when he saw the new nameplate on the door with his name on it. He went in and found that alongside the bed, bedside table and wardrobe there was now a study area with very nice sized desk, laptop, comfy chair and lamp as well as bookshelves. He put his box down and gean unpacking it, setting the room up to suite his needs.

 

“How’d it go?” Harry asked from the doorway, not intruding on the room since it was now Ichigo’s.

 

“The girls are okay, mad at Dad and Soul Society. I’ll still see them. Dad…I just sort of threw facts at him and left before he could say a lot,” Ichigo admitted. “Wonder if anyone will notice I’m missing tomorrow other than Chad?”

 

“Guess you’ll find out tomorrow, you’re meeting Chad after school, right?”

 

“Yeah. Tutoring starts tomorrow too.”

 

“Busy day. I’ll be in the lab if you need me, night.”

 

“Good night,” Ichigo watched him go and then decided he could use the extra sleep so he changed and fell into bed with a book.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Orihime glanced around in concern, it was almost lunch time and Ichigo still wasn’t there. A quick look at Uryū showed that he didn’t know where Ichigo was either. Chad was staring at the front of the room, so she couldn’t get his attention but if anyone would know it was him. Once they were on the roof with their lunches plus the rest of the group she spoke up. “Has anyone seen Kurosaki-kun today?”

 

Everyone answered in the negative, except Chad and they all looked to the silent giant who stared back before finally sighing. “Ichigo is being home schooled now,” he finally answered.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Why should he come to a school where he has no friends?” Chad demanded and they all pulled back in shock, tears gathering in Orihime’s eyes.

 

“But we’re his friends,” she whispered, and Chad shook his head.

 

“No, friends talk and help each other. We abandoned him,” with that he stood and walked away. He didn’t like saying that, but they needed to understand what they had done to Ichigo.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Three weeks later, Ichigo lay down and forced himself to relax. He felt his body being immobilised and braced as best he could for the coming pain. The pain hit, and he screamed, over and over, eyes rolling back in his head as unconsciousness threatened. It felt like he was being torn apart! Thankfully darkness claimed him then.

 

Waking up hurt and it was hard, but he finally forced his eyes open to see his bedroom ceiling above him. Shaking arms pushed him up to sit and he found that once again his clothes had been changed while he was out. The door opened, and Harry walked in with a tray of soup and fresh bread. “Thanks…” he croaked as a pain potion was handed over.

 

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and quickly checked him over. “How do you feel?”

 

“Like I was hit by a tank,” he muttered, and Harry chuckled. Ichigo closed his eyes and focused inwards and was shocked to find himself standing sideways on a skyscraper. He shivered, rubbing at his arms as the cold hit, searching for any sign of Shiro or the Old Man but he was completely alone. He pulled himself out and found Harry had wrapped a blanket around his shoulders because he was shivering.

 

“Alright?” Harry asked gently.

 

“It’s back…my inner world…. but it’s empty,” he answered, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. “Cold too.”

 

Harry nodded and moved to sit beside him, pulling him into a hug to share body heat. “That’s a good sign then, not sure about the cold though maybe that is because it is empty.”

 

Ichigo leant into the warmth Harry was radiating, soaking it up until slowly the shivers stopped. He never noticed he’d fallen asleep again or felt Harry moving him to lie down before leaving him to sleep.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo nodded as Chad joined him in the park and they both settled into stances before Chad attacked. They trained together twice a week, Chad had agreed that just because Ichigo wasn’t a Shinigami anymore didn’t mean he could slack off his fighting skills. There were still a lot of thugs around with reason to come after him even without supernatural threats.

 

Tatsuki and Orihime had both tried to corner him since he’d left the school, but he had managed to dodge them so far. Ishida hadn’t tried to seek him out, but he hadn’t expected him too, they had a different kind of friendship, or they had once. Thankfully his tutor came to Harry’s home, so he couldn’t be ambushed on the walk anywhere.

 

Harry had even begun teaching him magic, not the kind he had learned as a kid at Hogwarts, but the kind practiced by most native traditions. Some of it was easy and tied in with things he’d learnt to be a Shinigami…other parts felt impossible. But he wasn’t going to give up, maybe it would help his kido skills once he had his powers back and even if it didn’t he never wanted to be so reliant on one skill again.

 

He grunted as he went down but rolled to avoid Chad’s follow up strike, getting easily to his feet and going on the offensive. They eventually called a break and sat beneath a tree to drink some water and catch their breath.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched and then sighed as the Shinigami floundered against the Hollows, apparently the guy replacing Ichigo was not the best or brightest on offer. He saw the man go down and reached out, feeling the tortured soul of the Hollow, he got a good grip on it and then forced it to dissipate, releasing the soul to its rest. By the time the Shinigami scrambled to his feet it was gone. Harry reached out but didn’t sense any more in town, so he went home.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo cheered with Yuzu as Karin made another goal. It was the last game of the year and he had come to cheer her on, not surprised by their Father’s absence. Chad had come as well, standing quietly behind them, lending his support. Ichigo blinked as he saw a hazy form across the field. “Chad?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Across the field, is someone there?”

 

Chad looked over and then down at Ichigo. “Yes, Rukia. You can see her again?”

 

“Sort of, it’s more of a haze than a person. Is she watching us?”

 

“Occasionally, switching between us and Karin’s game. I don’t think she realises you know she’s there.”

 

“Good,” he whispered, despite it hurting to know she was there and he had to ignore her. but he agreed with Harry, Soul Society did not have his best interests at heart. Eventually they would find out his powers were being restored but the longer that took the better.

_TBC…_


	8. ch8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to those who helped with this chapter

_Disclaimer: Still don’t own_

_Sorry for the wait._

**Chapter 8**

Kisuke Urahara had many flaws, and he knew it, he did not count curiosity as one of them. So, when Isshin showed up on his doorstep, drunk; three nights a month for four months he just had to find out what was going on. He would have asked young Karin, but she had stopped coming to the store…around the same time. Something had obviously happened in the Kurosaki house and he wanted to know what. He couldn’t just show up though, that would end with too many questions aimed at himself, so he hinted and teased until Yoruichi went to see for herself.

 

Two days later he received news he had never expected; Ichigo no longer lived with his family.

 

That concerned him, Ichigo might be a normal human now, but that did not mean he wouldn’t be targeted by Spiritual beings who knew of him. Also, there was always the incredibly remote chance of somehow regaining his powers.

 

So, where had Ichigo gone?

 

\------

Ichigo pushed his history text aside and stretched, looking out his window. His next treatment was approaching, and he was hopeful but also nervous.

 

What would happen if Shiro returned first, before the Old Man? Yeah, they had merged together in order for him to defeat Aizen, but that didn’t mean they were still one being.

 

Could he keep Shiro under control without the Old Man? Then again it wasn’t like his inner hollow was a threat to Harry. That could actually be an interesting meeting in a way, but that didn’t mean he wanted it to happen. Also, Shiro was a part of him, he had accepted that, as long as he accepted him as the darker parts of himself given form then they could work together, and he wouldn’t lose control. A knock on his door had him turning to see Harry leaning in the doorway. “Harry?”

 

The older man smiled. “Get bored of school work?”

 

Ichigo shrugged.

 

“Got you something.” Harry tossed an object to Ichigo.

 

Ichigo caught it then frowned in confusion at the metal cuff. “Thanks?”

 

Harry chuckled and moved to perch on the end of the bed. “With you starting to see spirits again, I thought you might like to not accidentally give yourself away next time a Shinigami pops in on your sisters game. As long as you wear that—” Harry pointed to the cuff, “--it will keep your powers hidden, Spiritual and Magical. It will also provide a halo of colour around anyone or anything not a living human so that you will be able to know how to act. This way you won’t have to reveal your powers before you wish just because a Hollow comes after you.”

 

Ichigo turned the cuff over in his hands, it looked like silver, but it was slightly warm and felt very strong. Etched over the surface were Norse and Greek letters, he could decipher some but not all, not yet. What he could work out were for protection and hiding. It was delicate looking but not feminine, thankfully. He shrugged out of his jacket and put it on his bicep just below where his short sleeve ended. The metal band fit perfectly. He felt the surge of magic around him. “Thank you.”

 

Harry shrugged. “A good friend and teacher ensures the safety of their friends and students.”

 

\------

Chad studied the house as they approached and then followed Ichigo inside, curious to finally meet his friends’… Benefactor? … Teacher? They took their shoes off and followed the noise to the kitchen.

 

Harry was busy setting the table for three, moving platers from the kitchen counters to the table.

 

Chad stopped and stared at the man that had saved his friend’s soul, literally.

 

Harry looked up and smiled at the duo. “Welcome to our home Yasutora-san,” he greeted the very tall teenager who appeared to have some giant somewhere in his family tree.

 

Chad nodded. “Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“Well it was about time Ichigo brought you around. Feel free to visit him whenever you please, this is his home as well,” Harry assured him. “Now, I do remember being a teenager, so I know you must both be starving.” He waved them to seats.

 

They sat to eat, Chad pleased, but surprised, to find tomatoes in several dishes. He didn’t notice the odd look Harry gave to the window or sense the being outside looking in.

 

\------

Kisuke watched Chad and Ichigo enter a traditional two-story home near Tsubakidai Park. He had been watching Ichigo’s friends in order to try and find him, but it seemed he was no longer in contact with any of them, except Chad.

 

It appeared that Isshin’s attempts to make adjusting easier for Ichigo had seriously backfired; isolating him from those he had fought and bled beside.

 

For the first time in a while he felt his conscience twinge. Could he have done more to protect them? They were just children after all.

 

He risked a quick glance within and saw the two boys sitting at a table with another male who had to be in his early twenties at the most. He had dark hair, but he wasn’t Japanese from what Kisuke could tell.

 

The stranger glanced out the window.

 

Kisuke frowned and moved away, then decided it was a coincidence. Who was this man and what was his interest in Ichigo?

 

\-----

Harry gently settled Ichigo into his bed and sat beside him, waiting for him to wake. It was taking longer than he had originally thought to unseal Ichigo’s soul. He wished there was another way, the teen didn’t deserve this pain.

 

\-----

Shinji leant back in his chair, studying the ceiling. It still felt strange, being back in Soul Society after so long. The excitement at being allowed back had faded, at least for him, and he found his mind often straying to the last of their members. Even powerless he considered Ichigo one of them, one of the Visored.

 

He was beginning to feel guilty; since Ichigo had lost his powers, he hadn’t checked up on him once. He’d heard Rukia had seen him twice, but he should have gone himself.

 

Kisuke had passed on Isshin’s wishes, that no one was to see Ichigo, to give him a clean break. He didn’t really agree. He could always go and see how he was doing, then get a gigai if he thought his visit would be welcomed by the teen.

 

Decision made he stood and left his office.

 

\-----

Ichigo stood in his inner world, easily standing sideways on the building and looked around the familiar place. It was still cold, although it had become warmer since his first visit, and still eerily empty and silent. Even the Old Man’s favourite flagpole was missing.

 

He began travelling around, not even sure why he'd decided to come inside to get accustomed to it after months of being unable to access it. Or had it ceased to exist when his soul was sealed? Yet, it was different; green parks growing where there had been only buildings before.

 

What was causing the changes? He hadn’t really changed that much since losing his powers, had he? But…

 

Was this his magic?

 

Tomorrow would be his next treatment, and Harry was very optimistic that he would regain at least one of his spirits. Maybe they would know?

 

\-------

Shinji stepped onto the grass and grinned. Thankfully, he’d managed to avoid everyone who might have argued with him about coming to the living world. Now all he had to do was find Ichigo. It used to be he could sense him from anywhere in town. Now he was no different from any other human. After double-checking the time, he headed for the school.

 

However,  while he spotted Ichigo’s friends at the school, there was a definite lack of distinctive orange hair.

 

Going to the house and clinic meant risking running into Isshin, buthe was not in the mood to deal with him.

 

While wandering through town his luck appeared to change. He spotted the familiar hairstyle and quickly followed.

 

\------

Ichigo’s felt someone following him. His scowl deepened. It wasn’t a Hollow thankfully, the cuff worked well there. No, it was Hollow tainted, but…

 

He fought the urge to turn and see which of the Visored was following him. He changed his course, heading for an empty park, rather than home, then settled beneath a tree.

 

He spotted Shinji, haloed in a soft green. He wasn’t using a gigai.

 

Ichigo was torn. Part of him wanting to let the man know he could see him, to demand to know why he was there, but he hesitated. Would Shinji then report the return of his powers? Shinji had said he was one of them, no matter what, would that keep him silent?

 

\-----------

Shinji watched Ichigo.

 

The boy's scowl deepened then he thudded his head against the tree.  Abruptly, Ichigo looked right at him.

 

Shinji stiffened in shock. He glanced behind to see what Ichigo could be looking at, but there was nothing. Could he…? Despite feeling like an idiot for speaking to someone who couldn’t hear him, he tried anyway. “Ichigo?”

 

“Shinji,” Ichigo answered, closing his eyes.

 

Shinji’s eyes widened comically. “Ya can…? How…?” The Captain of the Fifth stared at the teen who had the habit of shocking people when it came to his powers.

 

Ichigo’s eyes narrowed warily. “Who’s asking?”

 

Shinji understood the wariness; Shinji himself had been sentenced to death, exiled from his home, without ever having the chance to defend himself, or prove that he was still himself, and not a hollow. He’d gone back because it was what the others wanted; to stop running, but he would never trust the Gotei Thirteen like he once had, or the Central 46.

 

Ichigo didn’t even have the good memories the Visored had of Soul Society; all of his memories were of fighting against, and then with the Shinigami. It was understandable he would be wary of the place and those who served there after what he had been through.

 

Shinji moved closer and sat beside Ichigo, feeling him stiffen slightly. “A fellow Visored.” He leaned back with his usual grin, looking utterly relaxed. He didn’t know how Ichigo had at least some of his powers back, but he had seen him at his worst and he knew that unless he attacked the teen wouldn’t attack him.

 

After a while of sitting in silence, Ichigo sighed, tipped his head back, then spoke softly. “Did you know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“The side effects of ‘losing my powers’?”

 

Shinji sat up straight. _Side effects?_ No one had mentioned any side effects! Fear for his friend seized him. “What happened?”

 

What had they done in leaving Ichigo? In Soul Society’s eyes his death wouldn’t mean a thing other than a potential new powerful fighter for the Gotei Thirteen, bringing him fully under their authority and control.

 

\-------

Hearing that tone felt…good. It was good to know Shinji was worried about him. Ichigo leant forward, drawing his knees up to rest his arms on them. “Two thirds of my soul were locked away.” It still hurt to even say it, despite knowing he was healing.

 

\--------------

Shinji let those words sink in, felt his horror rising.

 

A Zanpakutō was part of a Shinigami’s soul, even if it did take on a different appearance. On top of that was a Visored’s inner hollow and Ichigo had a different relationship with his than the rest of them did.

 

“What exactly did ya do to beat Aizen?” Shinji had been stuck in the fake town, too injured to help with the battle in Soul Society.

 

He was still ashamed of the fight they had put up that day. They’d really let their skills slip during their exile. However, since then, they’d all worked hard to improve.

 

“Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō,” Ichigo finally answered. “I became Getsuga and it allowed me to use Mugetsu. It makes a blade of deep black Reiatsu in my hand, which I then swing towards my target. That causes a massive veil of black Reiatsu to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. Afterwards, the energy continues to rise before dissipating into the sky,” he explained in almost a monotone. “It was enough to hurt him but not kill him. Urahara did something that sealed his powers away.” He shrugged slightly. “You know what happened after that.”

 

Shinji was impressed by that attack, although he was a little lost as to how Ichigo could become his sword or it’s attack? “That’s what cost ya your Shinigami powers?”

 

Ichigo nodded.

 

“They knew it would. Didn’t want to teach me, but I didn’t understand till the end. The Old Man and Shiro merged, we fought, then I let them run me through. When they did, I knew…knew why they didn’t want to tell me…but there was no other choice. They wanted to save me, to protect me, but I had to protect everyone else.” Ichigo was pretty sure he was babbling, but out of everyone he’d told, Shinji would understand the best. He’d locked his hollow away, and it was different but still…

 

Shinji listened in horror and anger---anger that it had been left to a kid to save them, at Kisuke for giving Ichigo his powers back to rescue Rukia, at Isshin for ever telling Ichigo about the ability, for not being there for his son growing up. There was even some anger at himself for not coming quicker, for leaving in the first place. However, he kept quiet, Ichigo had a habit of keeping quiet on important things, so he would let him talk while he was willing.

 

\-------------

“I was talking to Rukia and then…she just faded away.” Ichigo closed his eyes, remembering the pain of seeing her gradually vanish from his ability to see. “I gave her my badge. Not like I needed it anymore.” He dug it out of his pocket and tossed it on the ground between them. “Found it on my bed a while later with a note, but she never came to see me in a gigai. It hurt. Everything hurt, like a hole had been punched through me again. I was cold, always cold and no one cared. No one would talk to me.”

 

\---------------

Shinji’s hands balled into fists, they were all just kids. They should never have been dragged into their war. It had messed them all up, he could see that, but to leave Ichigo alone? Anyone who knew the kid knew he needed people. As much as he enjoyed just sitting in silence, he still needed people.

 

What had Isshin been thinking? Didn’t he know his son at all?

 

The Visored had left him too, going back to what had been their home for so long. “We should never have left,” Shinji whispered.

 

Ichigo turned his head to look at him. “You had the chance to go home and not be killed, I didn’t blame any of you for going,”

 

“And ya can see me, your powers are coming back?”

 

They had to be. The only other reason for Ichigo to be able to see him would be if he was dying. That sometimes let people see the dead, and for someone who knew what to expect then yeah, he’d be able to see them surely. However, the idea that Ichigo could be dying was not one he liked at all.

 

If it was, then he was nabbing him for the Fifth immediately, where he could help him adjust.

 

Ichigo stripped out of his jacket, leaving him in a t-shirt. Ichigo then touched his upper arm. A metal cuff appeared.

 

Suddenly Shinji could feel Ichigo. Nothing like he used to but still, he was definitely _there_. “What is that?”

 

Ichigo smirked slightly. “A gift from a friend. It keeps my returning powers hidden and makes sure I don’t give myself away by lighting up anyone not physically present. Green’s not your colour.”

 

“Urahara?” Shinji asked, hoping it as him finally doing something for Ichigo---other than throwing him in danger but Ichigo shook his head.

 

Ichigo shook his head. “Haven’t seen or heard from him since I got back from Soul Society. New friend and yes, I trust him. He’s been helping me to heal. My inner world’s already  back, and no longer freezing. And I’ve got Chad back because of that.” He closed his eyes.

 

“What do ya mean?” Shinji was a little wary of some stranger helping Ichigo, but he did usually have a good sense for those who meant him harm.

 

“Chad was scared of me, of how I’d changed. He was never even scared like that when Shiro was acting up.”

 

That was a shock. Chad and Ichigo were the best of friends, they always had each other’s back, even when Ichigo’s powers far surpassed his quiet friend. How much had Ichigo changed for Chad to fear him? He honestly wasn’t sure he wanted to know. This wasn’t the Ichigo he remembered either but if he was still healing then that made sense.

 

Ichigo looked over at him, seeing his shock and then looked away again. “I need to go,” Ichigo stood.

 

“Ichigo,” Shinji leapt up as well and Ichigo shrugged.

 

“Got another treatment tonight,” he answered. “Maybe the Old Man or Shiro will be back when I wake up in the morning.”

 

“Won’t ya know before you sleep?”

 

\--------

Ichigo shook his head. “Treatment knocks me out. It hurts like hell too, but it’s worth it.” He didn’t know how much he should or could tell Shinji. He’d never seen Harry mad, not really, and he didn’t want to. Even he knew better than to anger Death. However, maybe Harry could help the Visored so that they wouldn’t have to ever worry about losing control? Harry had said he could have whoever he wanted over to visit, that it was his home as well. Would that include letting Shinji be there for his treatment. “Busy?”

 

Shinji cocked his head to the side. “Ah, no. Momo can handle anything that comes up. I did leave without telling anyone exactly where I was going,”

 

“Might as well come then,” Ichigo offered.

 

Shinji’s signature grin appeared.

 

They walked together in silence while Ichigo led him back to his home.

 

Shinji paused to study the house before following Ichigo inside.

 

“Harry?” Ichigo called.

 

“Study,” Harry called back.

 

Ichigo headed for the room Harry used as a study. he knew Harry would know he wasn’t alone. He’d felt the odd shiver when Shinji crossed the ward line, so Harry had definitely felt that if not the Visored’s power as they approached.

 

\-----

Shinji followed Ichigo through the house and into a large room lined with overflowing bookshelves, full of books and scrolls, some that looked new while others looked ancient. The room was well lit, with a large desk near the window, a computer on top. Sitting in a comfortable chair was a young man with messy black hair and when he looked up Shinji was shocked by the greenest eyes he’d ever seen.

 

Harry smiled at Ichigo and then his eyes moved to the spirit with him. “Who’s your friend Ichigo?”

 

“Harry this is Shinji Hirako, Shinji this is Harry Potter.”

 

Harry put his book aside and stood, offering his hand.

 

Shinji hesitated but then reached out and clasped hands, surprised the man could see and _interact_ with him. He couldn’t feel any Reiatsu so how could he see him? What was he?

 

Ichigo nodded towards Shinji. “Shinji and his people taught me how to keep Shiro from taking over.”

 

\----------

Harry nodded. _Ah…_ That explained the dual feeling he got from the man. He was like Ichigo; had explained he was, part Shinigami, part Hollow. “Welcome. Ichigo hasn’t brought anyone other than Chad around before, so it’s nice to meet another of his friends. Does he know?” Harry glanced at Ichigo who nodded.

 

“Yeah, he knows I have a treatment tonight.”

 

Harry’s gaze narrowed on Shinji. “If you want to watch I must have your word not to interfere, no matter what.”

 

\------

No matter what. Well, that wasn’t ominous at all. Shinji looked to Ichigo.

 

Ichigo just stared back at him. Even so, hope was clearly there.

 

If this brought back his Hollow before his Zanpakutō…? Well, his being there could prove helpful. He gave a slightly formal bow. “Agreed and thank you.”

 

Harry nodded. “Whenever you’re ready Ichigo.”

 

Ichigo nodded. “I’ll go get changed,” he turned away and left the room.

 

Harry strode for the door. “This way please Hirako-san.”

 

“Shinji’s fine,” the Captain offered.

 

“Harry.” He led the Visored out of his office and into the hallway, then opened the way down to the hidden lab.

 

Shinji looked around warily. He recognised some of what was there from being around Kisuke, but a lot of it was unfamiliar. He didn’t know what to think of this Harry Potter. Even without hearing his name, he was obviously a foreigner thought he couldn’t quite place his accent.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder at Shinji. “What did Ichigo tell you about what is going to happen?”

 

Shinji shrugged. “Not much. Just that he gets treatments that are healing him, and they hurt.”

 

Harry sighed, then spoke softly. “Two thirds of Ichigo’s soul was literally sealed away so tightly, it is possible it would have remained so, even in death. Releasing them is not an easy, or painless, process and unfortunately, he cannot be sedated for it. If I could take the pain away I would.”

 

The sound of approaching footsteps reached them, then Ichigo walked into the room. He was dressed in loose sweatpants, no shirt. There were physical scars from wounds Ichigo had suffered in the war--- scars gained by his soul.

 

Shinji barely held back a cringe. Few Shinigami were unscarred, but it was different seeing them on Ichigo’s physical body, knowing he had received them because Shinji and the others had failed to stop Aizen long before Ichigo was even born.

 

Ichigo glanced at Shinji, then got up on the table, laid down, then took deep breaths.,

 

Harry rested a hand on Ichigo’s forehead. “Ready?”

 

Ichigo began to nod but lost control of his body part way through.

 

Harry caught hold of Ichigo’s wrist, his fingers pressing against Ichigo’s pulse. “Okay?”

 

 Ichigo swallowed. “Other than not being able to twitch?”

 

Shinji stiffened in alarm.

 

Harry smiled encouragingly, “Yeah, other than that?”

 

Ichigo closed his eyes, the only body part he could move. “Let’s do this.” He focused on his breathing.

 

Harry smiled sadly at the brave teenager, then gently placed his hands over Ichigo’s head and heart and closed his eyes.

 

The air suddenly felt…strange.

 

Shinji swallowed. He could see nothing, yet he just knew something was happening.

 

A groan forced its way through Ichigo’s lips, sweat beading on his face. It was obvious he was in discomfort, even pain, but was fighting to remain silent. Despite that, his body remained utterly still on the table, immobilised somehow.

 

Shinji frowned in confusion. It wasn’t Kido.

 

Ichigo’s Reiatsu surged and fluctuated like crazy, then Ichigo screamed in agony.

 

Shinji fought to remain where he was, remembering the warning to do nothing. All he could do was stand there and listen while Ichigo screamed and screamed in sheer torment.

 

The sudden silence was shocking.

 

Ichigo’s head lolled to the side, obviously no longer being held stationary and definitely unconscious.

 

Harry stepped back from the table. “He’ll be alright. He needs to sleep and then eat when he wakes.” Harry turned to look at Shinji. “Are you staying?”

 

Shinji looked at Ichigo and nodded, he couldn’t leave now. “When will he wake up?”

 

“When he’s ready, it differs each time.” Harry waved his hand. Ichigo’s body lifted off the table. “I’ll put him to bed.” Harry left the room, Ichigo’s body hovering at his side.

 

Shinji followed to a bedroom that was obviously Ichigo’s. _Since when had he moved out from home?_

 

Ichigo was lowered onto the bed and then the covers were pulled up around him.

 

Shinji took a seat in the desk chair, wanting to wait for Ichigo to wake.

 

\--------

Harry nodded and left them, going to prepare food for them all. He didn’t think Shinji would betray Ichigo’s trust, but he would be on guard just the same. It wasn’t time to confront Soul Society just yet, not until Ichigo was fully healed and ready.

 

_TBC…._


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: still not mine_

 

**Chapter 9**

 

Shinji stared at Ichigo’s unconscious form, he’d grown since last time Shinji had seen him. He’d put on a few inches of height as well as filling out some to fit that height. His hair was a little longer too, but it suited him. Then again, it had been, what? A year or so since he’d seen the kid? He’d been fifteen during the Winter War, he had to be close to seventeen now. Obviously, he had moved out of the Kurosaki home and was no longer attending school with the others but what did he do now? How long had he been undergoing these treatments? From the sound of it, they were worse than what the group had undergone in Hollowfication. He was jolted from his thoughts when the door opened, and Harry entered with a tray of food.

 

“Here, in case you get hungry.”

 

“How long will he be unconscious?” Shinji asked as he accepted the tray.

 

“I don’t know, it differs every time. He is usually sore and tired and goes back to sleep after eating something. If you want to talk to him it may need to wait until he has recovered.”

 

Shinji nodded in understanding, but he wasn’t leaving, unless kicked out, before Ichigo woke. He was feeling more lost than he had since he was sentenced to death by his own people. He had so many regrets when it came to Ichigo and he was determined to make up for them. He took a mug of tea and drank it, he definitely preferred the variety of food and drink available in Living World over what was on offer in Soul Society.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo coughed and then groaned as his body ached fiercely, but he knew this feeling, he’d had another treatment. He tried to force his eyes open and then felt someone help him sit up some before a cup was placed at his lips and he sipped the cool water. He finally managed to open his eyes to find not Harry but Shinji supporting him.

 

“Welcome back,” Shinji grinned at him as he helped him settle against the pillows. “How do ya feel?”

 

“Like I just fought Aizen again,” he muttered.

 

“Here, Harry left some food and said you need to eat,” Shinji shifted the tray over as Ichigo nodded, knowing the routine.

 

“You stayed,” Ichigo glanced as Shinji while eating his soup.

 

“Of course, I did. Unless ya want me to go?” Shinji frowned, maybe Ichigo didn’t want him around? But the teen shook his head, one hand reaching out and Shinji grinned again. “Then I’m staying,” he promised. “Once you’re asleep I’ll get a gigai from Kisuke.”

 

“Won’t he ask questions?”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t have ta answer.” Shinji took the empty tray and helped Ichigo lie down again. “Get some sleep,” he soothed and watched as Ichigo slipped back into sleep. He stood and stretched before heading downstairs.

 

“I see he ate,” Harry took the tray from Shinji and put the dishes in the sink.

 

“Yeah, he’s asleep again.” Shinji leant against the counter. “Is it always like this?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Harry hesitated but then figured Shinji already knew he wasn’t normal, so he washed the dishes magically.

 

Shinji blinked at the sight of dishes washing themselves, he was really getting curious over what Harry was. He wasn’t one of them, but he didn’t fit what he’d seen of Ishida and Quincy powers either. He definitely wasn’t an Arrancar either. “I need to go see someone about a body.”

 

Harry couldn’t help snorting at that but nodded. “I’ve given you access to the house but no one else will be able to come with you,” he warned, and Shinji nodded before grinning and using Shunpo to leave quickly. Harry just shook his head with a smile. He went up to check on Ichigo, switching his pants for his pyjamas as well as hitting him with a mild hygiene charm used by Healers on patients who were in comas or otherwise unable to shower.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji stopped outside the shop before walking inside normally. “Kisuke, you here?” he called out and then heard the sound of approaching geta on the wooden floor. He sighed at the other man’s theatrics as an inner door opened to reveal the scientist, face partially hidden by a fan.

 

“What brings you to my humble shop?”

 

“I need a gigai,” he answered, fighting the urge to drag the other Shinigami down to the basement training room to beat some guilt into him.

 

“Oh? Why would a Captain need such a thing from me?”

 

“Drop the act Kisuke,” Shinji snarled actually startling him and he caught the flicker in his eyes as he scanned Shinji, obviously worried his inner Hollow was seeking control. “I’m cleaning up your mess, again.”

 

Kisuke frowned, his mess? “Shinji?”

 

“Or have you conveniently forgotten about him now he’s no use to you?”

 

“Kurosaki,” Kisuke murmured and Shinji nodded.

 

“We all screwed up, but you were here! So why hasn’t he seen ya since losing his powers?”

 

“Isshin demanded we all stay away, let Ichigo adapt,” Kisuke offered, feeling somewhat wary at Shinji’s anger and the snort his answer received.

 

Shinji shook his head, feeling tired and every year of his age. Even his fellow Shinigami tended to forget that he wasn’t much younger than Ukitake and Kyoraku, maybe because of how he acted, but sometimes he felt every year of that age. “Got a gigai or not?”

 

Kisuke stared at the Captain before finally nodded and going to get it. It was amazing the loyalty Ichigo could inspire, in enemies and allies alike. Shinji had his Captaincy back and yet here he was, risking that position, all for Ichigo. And yeah, there went that annoying twinge of guilt. They had raised the boy to be their weapon against Aizen and it had worked, but at an incredibly high price. Had there been another way?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry nodded as Shinji slipped back into the house, no longer in the black traditional clothes of a Shinigami. Now he wore dark pants, white short sleeve shirt, a tie, light jacket and a cap and sneakers which he slipped out of.

 

“Has he woken up?” Shinji asked, and Harry shook his head, pleased by the concern the man held for Ichigo, one less person for him to yell at when the time came.

 

“He should sleep till morning now. I’ll show you to a guest room,” Harry turned and headed upstairs, feeling Shinji following him. Harry opened a door and Shinji slipped inside to find a more traditionally decorated room than Ichigo’s.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“For looking after him,” Shinji clarified.

 

“An old friend once said I have a saving people thing. I couldn’t walk away, he was in so much pain,” Harry answered and then left him alone.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself in his inner world already. He looked around and smiled, the flagpole was back, and it was warm. He looked down to find he was once more dressed as a Shinigami and then he laughed in pure delight as he felt the familiar weight on his back. He reached back and drew the blade, running his hands over it, it looked a little different, but he didn’t care, even as he heard another laugh join his. He looked up and met the black and yellow eyes of his double, unable to help grinning. “Welcome back.”

 

The soft, happy, greeting surprised Shiro. He was still used to Ichigo looking to the Old Man. He laughed again, smirking. “Nice to see ya King.” He drew his own blade. “Let’s see what ya remember.” He lunged and Ichigo’s blade met his.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji jolted upright and then ran for Ichigo’s room to find the teen asleep but resting on his was a familiar white mask. He could feel the Hollow power in the room and stared at Ichigo’s unmoving form, ready to intervene if necessary.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked from the doorway.

 

“His Hollow’s back, ya might want to keep your distance, just ta be safe,” Shinji warned though he would defend the mortal.

 

Harry stepped further in, feeling the hungry power in the air and then he saw the mask covering Ichigo’s face. “Interesting.” It was bone white with very obvious teeth and two red lines running down, top to bottom, over each eye.

 

Shinji bit back a groan, what was with the lack of self-preservation among anyone who called Ichigo friend? Then again Harry had completely paralysed Ichigo before and was somehow unsealing his powers, so maybe the hollow was no threat to him? He rested his hand on Sakanade, glad this was one of the gigai where he could use his powers without needing to get out of it. He saw movement but before he could stop him, Harry reached out and lay a hand on the mask.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo and Shiro leapt apart, both still grinning even as they panted for air. And then they gasped as a surge of power ran through them, healing their wounds. Shiro shivered even as Ichigo relaxed, he knew that power. Harry was there.

 

“What is that?” Shiro demanded.

 

“You don’t know?” Ichigo murmured, eyes still closed. “It’s the power of Death himself. How did you think you were unsealed?” he opened his eyes and then focused, pulling himself from his Inner World.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji tensed as black and yellow eyes opened, looking up at Harry, grip tightening on Sakanade, ready to move no matter how it would hurt him to harm the youngest of his people.

 

“How do you feel?” Harry asked even as Ichigo sat up, showing no fear despite the mask covering the teens face.

 

“Good,” Ichigo started at the double tone of his own voice, something he hadn’t heard in too long, and reached up, removing his mask and holding it, staring at it before allowing it to vanish, his eyes returning to their normal amber colour.

 

Shinji relaxed when Ichigo removed his mask, he had not been looking forward to subduing him if he hadn’t been in control. Ichigo spotted him and grinned and Shinji grinned back, seeing the utter relief and joy in Ichigo’s eyes.

 

“Shiro’s back,” Ichigo said, although the mask kind of gave that away.

 

“Only Shiro?” Shinji asked and Ichigo nodded. Shinji frowned, with only his Hollow back, how would that affect Ichigo? He didn’t seem to be acting Hollow-ish, he was happy and calm.

 

“It’s warm in my Inner world and I was in my Shinigami uniform, Zanpakutō included,” Ichigo explained, he didn’t ache anymore or feel cold. There was still a dull ache, but it was negligible, and he knew it would vanish once the Old Man was back.

 

“Good,” Harry was relieved, Ichigo was almost fully healed now and the change in him was amazing.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji and Chad sat together in silence, watching as Ichigo moved through the exercises designed to get him used to wielding a sword again, although for the moment the sword he was using was wood. Over the last few weeks Shinji and, to the Visored’s shock, Harry had begun really teaching Ichigo sword work. No one had ever trained Ichigo in sword fighting, he had relied on instinct, observation, and the skills he had in hand to hand. The improvement was incredible, but Shinji had come to expect that kind of thing from Ichigo.

 

Harry wasn’t home at the moment, he’d confided to Ichigo that there was a problem in Russia that he had to deal with. It was strange, sharing the house with Shinji alone and Ichigo missed Harry but he knew that the man had duties outside of healing him. Really, it was miraculous he had the amount of time for Ichigo that he did but Harry had admitted most Death Gods had a pretty good work ethic and control of their domain. Seemed like the Soul King was the only one letting things slide to this point.

 

While Ichigo and Chad would train in the park, sword training happened only in the house, just to ensure safety from observation. If anyone other than Shinji saw it could raise questions he didn’t want to answer. While Shinji had seen a lot of unexplainable things since coming to their home, he hadn’t asked questions, just observed and accepted. He knew eventually curiosity would get the better of the Captain, but the lack of questions was nice.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The longer he stayed the more questions he had but he kept quiet, just glad that Ichigo was healing and growing. He was flying through his high school work and was set to graduate early. He knew he should go back, but he didn’t want to. He was a little surprise no one had come looking for him yet and that was a concern, but he knew Kisuke would tell him if he missed the opening of a Senkaimon in town. He’d spoken with the scientist twice more since the first visit and seeing the guilt had made him feel better. Kisuke had come to accept that following Isshin’s demands had not been the right thing and had badly hurt Ichigo. Keeping Shinji informed was his first step in making up for it. Eventually Ichigo would need to confront his teacher over how he had been treated but if anyone was going to work out Ichigo had his powers back it was Kisuke and no one wanted that to happen yet.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Genryūsai Yamamoto stared out the window of his office through mostly closed eyes. Lieutenant Hinamori had done a good job covering for her Captain’s absence but it could not be concealed forever. Captain Hirako had gone to the Living World without permission, but why? The only reason he could think of would be to see Urahara or the boy, Kurosaki. If it had been to see the ex-Captain surely, he would have returned swiftly. Which meant Kurosaki.  

 

He held no ill will towards the once powerful child, he actually admired his morals and strength in invading Seireitei to save Rukia Kuchiki. The fact he had sacrificed his powers to stop Aizen was something he could respect.  That did not mean he trusted the boy, he had no loyalty to them. And the Visored had only joined the battle for Kurosaki, despite having been accepted back into their forces, would they desert for the boy should he move against them?

 

That he had lost his powers made it highly unlikely and yet… he could not help remembering Kūgo Ginjō. They had gained their powers in very different ways and had eventually vanished. But there were signs that perhaps he was making a move. He had Kurosaki’s badge returned to him to try and keep him under surveillance, but it was intermittent due to his lack of powers. If Ginjō was moving against them then it would make sense to contact the boy. Would his friendships among them be enough to ensure his allegiance? If he had to act against the boy, it would anger many even beyond the Visored.

 

Perhaps…yes, he would allow Captain Hirako to remain in place. His presence in Kurosaki’s life would hopefully keep the boy on their side should he be approached. Lieutenant Hinamori was doing a good job running the Division after all.

_TBC…_


	10. ch10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rather shocked by the reviews concerning Yamamoto and people comparing him to Dumbledore which was not my intention at all. He has been a soldier for a very long time so while he personally likes Ichigo his lack of loyalty to Soul Society reasonably worries him. He’s just running through possible scenarios and planning for the worst while hoping for the best. He’d be a bad commander if he didn’t hedge his bets where Ichigo is concerned.
> 
>  
> 
> There’s a lot of explanation in this chapter, sorry to HP readers who know it but it’s there for anyone who only knows Bleach.

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 

**Chapter 10**

Shinji grinned as Ichigo rolled back to his feet, never losing grip of his blade even as they began circling again. Practicing kata could only take him so far, he still needed to face real opponents. They were using bokken but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t bruise if a strike landed.

 

Ichigo took a deep breath and shifted his stance slightly before moving, using a move Harry had taught him and this time it was Shinji on the mat, Ichigo’s bokken at his throat.

 

“Yield.”

 

Ichigo pulled his bokken away and offered him a hand up which Shinji accepted, letting the teen pull him up. They put the wooden swords away and left the practice room, Shinji watching as Ichigo put a meal together. The kid had cooked once or twice when he’d been staying with them during training and he was good, way better than Shinji. Harry was better than both of them, but he wasn’t due back till the next day. “Shinji?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why do you think no one’s come to drag you back?”

 

“Honestly, no clue. There’s no way my absence hasn’t been noticed and there’s not a lot of reasons for me to be here so long.”

 

“So, you think they know you came to check on me?”

 

“It’s likely.”

 

“Why? As far as they know I’m just a normal human now, why allow you to stay?”

 

He’d been wondering that himself. “Could be they feel guilty over what happened. Could also be they want to see if your powers can come back.” Those were the two most likely reasons he’d come up with. “To a point, we’re a known entity, they knew us before we were sentenced to death and then instead of coming after them, we hid for over a century. We may be part hollow, but they know hollows. You are an unknown quantity. Ya started as an enemy, invading Soul Society even if your intentions were good, and ya became an ally, but you’ve already proven you won’t follow orders just because it’s the Soutaichou giving them. You also gained power faster than thought possible, because you’re alive and the living have to grow faster than those who exist for centuries. Ya got powerful enough to stand up to Aizen when the rest of us couldn’t, so there was worry over what you’d do next. Then it was learnt that what ya did meant you’d lose your powers and I know that to a lot of those in power that was a relief. Those who know ya, know that you wouldn’t try to conquer Soul Society or anything like that unless you were forced into it to protect those you care about, but others don’t know that.” Shinji admitted and Ichigo listened carefully.

 

Yeah, he guessed he could see where they were coming from. He hoped the Captains he’d fought beside would know he’d never do something unless they started it but who knew? There hadn’t been enough time outside of battle to get to really know anyone other than those who’d been stationed in town.

 

“Now, physically you’re in great shape. There is something I think we should start with that I hear ya weren’t so good with before.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Kido.” Shinji grinned and Ichigo groaned. “Better to start now when your powers are weaker.”

 

“Kido hates me,” he warned, and Shinji laughed.

 

“I may not be Hachi, but I can manage teaching the basics.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry was relieved to be home, smiling as he stepped inside. It took a second to track the other two downstairs to the training rooms and he walked in to get a lungful of smoke. He cleared the air quickly to find Ichigo and Shinji looked rather…singed. “Do I want to know?”

 

“Shinji figured I might be able to learn Kido with my powers weaker…went as well as I figured.” Even learning magic hadn’t affected helped him gain the control needed for kido, not that he would mention that to Shinji, he wasn’t sure if he should or could tell the Captain about magic.

 

“Hmm…” Harry walked around Ichigo, and Ichigo saw the distant look that said he was looking with more than mortal sight.

 

Shinji fell back, watching silently, knowing something more was going on, curious, but not willing to ask just yet.

 

“Huh.” Harry looked from Ichigo to Shinji. “Okay, so you’re meant to be like Shinji, right?”

 

“Well, yeah, except I’m still alive too.”

 

“So that accounts for three powers but I’m sensing a fourth in the still sealed part of your soul.”

 

“What?” Ichigo’s eyes widened in shock even as Shinji frowned in confusion.

 

“There’s definitely something else…something you were born with.”

 

Shinji kept his face smooth while mentally swearing. Hadn’t they told Ichigo? Then again…when would it have come up. He looked back to find narrowed emerald focused on him and yeah, despite not feeling anything from him he was pretty sure he was more scared of Harry than Yamamoto.

 

Ichigo looked from Harry to Shinji in confusion. “Shinji?”

 

A hand ran through blonde hair. “It ain’t my place to tell ya. I would have thought Isshin would have after you found out about him.”

 

“We don’t talk, we never have. Shinji please.” His hands balled into fists, what else had his old man hidden from him? He felt Shiro’s concern and bloodlust rising but ignored it and the way his vision briefly flickered. Shinji had come back for him, he trusted him, he wasn’t keeping secrets to hurt him. Another power sealed away…the Old Man? But that didn’t make sense, he was his Shinigami power, Shiro was his hollow.

 

Shinji wanted to say let’s do this somewhere more comfortable, but he’d seen the flicker of hollow in Ichigo’s eyes if only briefly, if he was going to call its power due to this discussion then it was best it happens down here.

 

Harry sighed and conjured two couches and a tea tray, gently nudging Ichigo onto one and sitting beside him.

 

Shinji sat opposite and clasped his hands together, not looking at them. “First time I ever met ya, you were just a tiny little thing. Isshin was so proud, showing you off to everyone he could. Didn’t take much interest honestly, not till Kisuke called me about your hollow when you returned from Soul Society. No offence but you were just a human baby then a kid and well….”

 

Ichigo nodded, letting it go, he understood.

 

Shinji sighed. “Except you weren’t…what do you know of ya Mother’s family?”

 

Ichigo blinked. “Ah…”

 

“Figures.” Why him? “She was an orphan but raised by a family name you know, Ishida.”

 

Ichigo froze, Ishida…how? What? “Are you saying she was a Quincy?” but that didn’t make sense, why didn’t she defend herself from Grand Fisher?

 

“Yeah, wish I could tell ya about her, but we never met. I know she saved Isshin’s life while he was on assignment and he gave up his powers to save her from a Hollow that had infected her. Next I heard they, had a family together and then, well…”

 

Ichigo was in shock, it did explain how his parents had met but…why not tell him? He already knew he was part Shinigami by birth, why keep this from him? Worried the Shinigami would move against him…or his sisters if they knew? “Why didn’t she fight back?” he whispered, and Shinji leant forward to rest a hand on his knee.

 

“She couldn’t, she tried. I’d been with Kisuke, we felt the hollow’s presence and were on our way. We were close enough to see her bow fail but not enough to stop her death without risking killing both of ya to take out the hollow. It saw or felt us and retreated just as we got there. She died saving ya, that’s what mattered to her. When her power failed, she didn’t hesitate in using herself as your shield. That’s what ya do for those you love.”

 

“Shinji’s right. It’s the same love that had my Mother use her body as a shield when Riddle came for me,” Harry whispered but Shinji heard and winced, seemed Harry and Ichigo had a few things in common which was good cause the kid needed someone he could talk to but also kinda depressing. “The same that led me to that forest, to the same choice she made for me.”

 

Shinji blinked, running that through his mind again, yep, he was still hearing that Harry had walked to his death in a forest but….he felt alive? He met green eyes and saw resignation but also a promise of explanation later.

 

“So, what am I?” Ichigo demanded, mind reeling in shock.

 

“You’re whoever and whatever you wish to be,” Harry answered firmly. “Blood doesn’t decide that for you.”

 

Ichigo nodded, it would take time for him to come to terms with what Shinji had told him and…he was glad Shinji had admitted to not paying attention back then, it made their interactions and friendship feel more real and less manipulated. He’d be having words with Urahara at some point though.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji knocked on Harry’s office door and was called inside. Ichigo was spending the day out with his sisters and then going to a movie with Chad, leaving the two older men alone in the house. Shinji had so many questions it wasn’t funny but there were only a handful that he deemed essential.

 

Harry put his account work aside and leant back in his chair, noting the serious expression on the Visored’s face. “I was wondering when your curiosity would get the better of you,” he smirked slightly, and Shinji shrugged, signature grin missing. Actually, Harry hadn’t seen a lot of it despite Ichigo saying the older man was almost always grinning. Ichigo’s circumstances had obviously made him more serious while here. “Ask away, I won’t lie but there are questions I may not answer.”

 

Shinji nodded, everyone had secrets. “Who are you?”

 

“Harry James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.” That had been a surprise but then again who else would Sirius leave it to? He hadn’t known about Teddy and it had to go to a male heir, it had been Harry or Malfoy, not a hard decision for Sirius to make. He’d never held the title himself because he’d been blasted off the family tapestry, but his Grandfather had not finished the disownment, so he had been able to name an heir. “Born in 1980 to James Potter and Lily J. Potter, née Evans in Godric’s Hollow, a small village in Gloucestershire, England. Died May 2nd, 1998 in the Forbidden Forrest in Scotland on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

 

Shinji stared in silence. Okay, so he was older than he looked, was British which he’d sort of assumed, and had died and yet did not feel like any sort of spiritual being. “If you died, how are you here? You aren’t a Shinigami or any sort of soul.”

 

“First off, Shinigami belong to the Japanese belief system. Every religion has its own gods and afterlife. There were several factors at play when I died. Do you know the term Horcrux?”

 

Shinji frowned but then shook his head, it was not at all familiar.

 

“A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. To create a Horcrux, a wizard first has to deliberately commit murder. This act, said to be one of supreme evil, results in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul. A wizard who wishes to create a Horcrux then uses that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which rips the damaged portion of the soul out and encases it in an object. If the maker is later killed, he or she continues to exist in a non-corporeal form, although there are methods of regaining a physical body,” Harry explained and saw Shinji blanch.

 

Ripping your soul apart…not even Aizen had done such a thing! How could anyone want to do that? Immortality? The soul only lived so long before ‘dying’ and reentering the cycle of reincarnation. And…wizards? “Wizards?”

 

“Considering Mahoutokoro is located on the volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima, I am surprised you don’t know. They have the occasional issue with the nearby Air Force base even.” Harry passed over a pamphlet for the school and Shinji read through it.

 

Shinji was amazed by the information in the pamphlet. How could this exist under their noses? How did they not know? Then again, it wasn’t like anyone in Soul Society would remember if they had been a Witch or Wizard when they were alive. “So, you’re a Wizard.”

 

“Half-blood technically. Dad was a Pureblood Wizard while Mum’s family were all non-magical.”

 

“And these Horcrux things are involved how?” surely Harry hadn’t performed something so evil?”

 

“For that you need a history lesson of the British Wizarding World. Ichigo told me of how Soul Society is somewhat stuck in the past, most European wizarding communities are the same, they still think electricity is a fad,” he admitted, and Shinji snorted, even Soul Society knew it was a fact of life. “I’m assuming you know about World War II since you’ve been living in the living world for the last century?”

 

“Yeah, little hard to miss when two cities were bombed. We ended up sneaking around and helping with all the Soul burials needed. There were a lot of Hollows.”

 

“At the same time there was a Wizarding War behind the scenes. Gellert Grindelwald was born in around 1883, he was a brilliant man but was expelled from the Durmstrang Institute for his experiments and attacks on fellow students when he was about sixteen. Usually you graduate at seventeen, schooling starts at eleven. He became interested in the legend of the Deathly Hallows and followed it to Godric’s Hollow where the Peverell brothers from the legend were buried.” Harry paused and got up, pulling out a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

 

Shinji opened it and flipped to the story as Harry began to recite it. Was this some Shinigami or the British equivalent messing with the living?

 

“Hundreds of years ago, the three Peverell brothers were travelling and reached a river too dangerous to cross. They, being trained in the magical arts, simply waved their wands and created a bridge across the river only to be stopped by Death, who felt cheated that they had gotten across the river, as most travelers drowned in it.

 

Death, a cunning liar, then pretended to congratulate them on being clever enough to evade him and offered each of them a powerful magical item. The eldest, Antioch Peverell, wished to have the most powerful wand out of his combative personality; Death broke a branch off a nearby elder tree and created for him the Elder Wand, a wand more powerful than any other in existence. The middle brother, Cadmus Peverell, out of arrogance, wanted to humiliate Death even further, and wished to have the power to bring loved ones from the grave; Death then took a stone from the riverbed and created for him the Resurrection Stone, a stone capable of bringing the dead back to the living world. The youngest and my ancestor, Ignotus Peverell, who was a humble man, did not trust Death and asked to go on from the river without being followed by Death; Death then gave him his own Cloak of Invisibility, an invisibility cloak that never lost its power through curses or age. These three legendary objects together make up the Deathly Hallows.”

 

Shinji put the book down, shaking his head. “That is messed up. And one of them was your ancestor? Is that why you’re alive, that cloak?”

 

“Partially. So, we have Grindelwald looking for the Hallows in Godric’s Hollow where he met Albus Dumbledore. The two became fast friends, both interested in the Hallows and the future of the Wizarding World. They coined the phrase, “For the Greater Good” but eventually things fell apart between them and in the end Dumbledore’s sister died. Grindelwald began gathering an army to further his cause of Magical supremacy while Dumbledore turned to teaching at Hogwarts. Some say Hitler was the puppet of Grindelwald, others say he made use of the chaos caused by our war. Grindelwald wanted the total subjugation of non-magicals. The damage caused before he was finally stopped…” Harry shook his head sadly.

 

Shinji decided he would look more into what happened during that time outside of Japan. A second, hidden war….and yet he knew of times when it had happened before, wars in Living world and Soul Society mirroring each other. “That’s not the war you lived through, is it? He was stopped before then.”

 

“Tom Marvolo Riddle was born on 31 December, 1926, to Tom Riddle Senior, a Muggle landed aristocrat whose locally unpopular family of Muggle squires owned the most land within the Yorkshire village of Little Hangleton, and Merope Gaunt, a traumatised vagabond pure-blood witch disowned by the pure-blood supremacist House of Gaunt, an ancient yet impoverished wizarding family, which tended to demonstrate antisocial dysfunction caused by generations of inbreeding. He was not born from love or even a drunken night, Merope wanted a better life, so she ensnared the elder Riddle with love potions, only to stop when she was pregnant, believing he had come to love her. Instead he ran home to his family, leaving her alone in London as a pauper. She gave birth in Wool’s Orphanage and died after naming her son. Tom’s life was…not pleasant in the least and he came to hate those around him. Then he came to discover he could make things happen. He was a psychopath, plain and simple, but he could be utterly charming. He went to Hogwarts’ when he was eleven in 1938 and eventually learned of the Gaunt family’s heritage, tied to one of the school’s founders, Salazar Slytherin. Dumbledore saw something off but was too busy teaching and trying to help with the war. Tom Riddle came to believe much of what Grindelwald supported and learnt to hide his non-magical roots. It was in fifth year he stumbled across Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk within.” Harry paused to sip some tea and then got up and moved to the window, looking out over the yard.

 

“Sounds like the kid needed one of those psychologists.” Just because they’d lived in a warehouse didn’t mean they hadn’t kept up with the world.

 

“On 13 June 1943, Riddle unleashed the beast into Hogwarts to continue Slytherin's "noble work" of purging the school of Muggle-born students. Several were petrified, and one Myrtle Warren was killed, becoming Riddle's first murder victim. However, this prompted Headmaster Armando Dippet and the Hogwarts Board of Governors to discuss closing the school in the interest of safety. Faced with returning to the Muggle orphanage he so despised, Riddle abandoned the Chamber of Secrets and framed a half-giant third year Gryffindor Rubeus Hagrid and his pet Acromantula Aragog, for the crimes. Hagrid didn’t deserve it, but he was expelled, despite her body being unmarked and a spider kills via a bite. It was her death that allowed him to create his first Horcrux. He found out about the Riddle family and began using the name Lord Voldemort, an anagram, because he wanted no ties to his muggle family. His maternal Uncle lied somewhat as to what had happened between Tom Snr and Merope and in his rage, Riddle went to the manor and killed his paternal relatives before ensuring his Uncle was blamed. He stole his Uncle’s family ring, not realizing what it was, wearing it as a trophy.”

 

“What was it then?”

 

“The stone was the Resurrection Stone, not that he ever found that out. All the time Grindelwald and even Dumbledore had spent looking and it ended up under Dumbledore’s nose on Riddle’s finger. Back at school Riddle had a group of ‘friends’, wealthy pureblood heirs who shared his opinions even as he began looking deeper into Horcruxes. A lot happened after that, the war ended, Riddle and co graduated until eventually he began making more horcruxes, using heirlooms of the Founders where possible.  He vanished for years, seeking further knowledge of the darkest of magics but he eventually returned, and the wizarding world ignored what was growing beneath the peace post war. In the 1970’s Voldemort declared himself the Dark Lord and began moving against the Ministry and non-magicals. The Ministry had already been infiltrated as the wealthiest families supported him for the most part. Dumbledore found the Order of the Phoenix to help fight against him and it was said that he was the only wizard Riddle feared.” Harry moved to the shelves and pulled out a photo album, offering it to Shinji.

 

Shinji opened the book to find a young couple dancing in the snow…the picture was moving! He looked at the man and woman and then up at Harry. He looked a lot like the man but with her eyes and some of her facial structure. “Your parents?” Harry nodded, and Shinji flipped through it, seeing pictures of the couple younger, carefree and often with others.

 

“My parents attended Hogwarts during the rising tension. The school was mostly safe, but everyone knew war was brewing and even amongst the kids battle lines were drawn. The Potter’s were well known, although many had forgotten out roots traced back to the Peverell’s and further. They were well off although not considered part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight due to such a common name that may have come from intermarriage with muggles. Dad was an only child, born when his parents were old, so he was doted on and spoilt. He became friends with three other boys and they became the Marauders. To help Remus who was a werewolf the other three became Animagus so that they could be with him during the full moon without being attacked. Mum was considered the brightest witch of her age and was friends with Severus Snape, until one year he called her a Mudblood. After that she left him, ended up dating Dad while Snape became a Death Eater. They got married right out of school and joined Dumbledore’s group. What they didn’t know was that Peter, one of the Marauders, was a traitor. Safe houses were attacked, battle plans known, and they knew there was a spy but not who. Some suspected Remus due to his affliction. And then Mum got pregnant, so they went into hiding. Dumbledore and Riddle knew of a prophecy that would fit either their child or that of a friend, so the two families were targeted. In the end Voldemort targeted us because Peter led him to where we were hidden. He killed my Father first, he was trying to buy us time to escape. There was no way to escape, Voldemort had made sure of it. Mum ran to the nursery to defend me and refused to move even when offered the chance to live.” He still remembered the sound of her begging to be killed in his place and it still hurt, even if he understood. “He underestimated the brightest witch of her age and her love for her son. He killed her and in doing so ensured her protections activated so that when he tried to kill me it backfired. His spirit survived due to the horcruxes and I was labelled the Boy-Who-Lived.”

 

Seriously? Weird title. The way he’d earned it though… “How old were ya?” he asked softly.

 

“Fifteen months. I was born on the 31stof July and he came for us on Halloween.”

 

That was even worse than Ichigo in a way. Harry had lost both parents in one night but Ichigo had been older when he lost his Mother. Did Harry even remember them like Ichigo remembered his Mother? “Do you…”

 

“Remember them? Thanks to outside influence I remember hearing her tell him to kill her and a flash of green light, the curse that killed her,” Harry admitted softly, and Shinji winced.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It was a long time ago,” Harry shrugged. “I was sent to my Mother’s sister and had no contact with the magical world until I entered Hogwarts. At the same time Voldemort began to move, attempting to gain a new body. I faced his spirit in first and second year and then in fourth year he succeeded. Bone of the Father, Flesh of the Servant and Blood of the Enemy.”

 

“And you were the enemy.”

 

“Yes, I barely escaped alive, a classmate was not so lucky. Of course, the Ministry didn’t want to believe and spent a year slaughtering Dumbledore and I in the press. At the end of my fifth year Voldemort lured me into a trap at the Ministry, one that cost me the only family I had left but he was outed to the Minister. Sixth year Dumbledore die, he’d gone after the Ring which had since been made a Horcrux and activated one of the traps. He was dying slowly so to ensure Snape’s position he had the man kill him. Snape had turned spy after my Mother’s death, he had loved her. Didn’t stop him from being a bastard to everyone though. With Dumbledore dead. Riddle moved on the Ministry and then Hogwarts. I spent seventh year on the run with friends, trying to hunt down the Horcruxes. It all ended in the Battle of Hogwarts. We’d dealt with all the horcruxes bar one, so when he called for me to come, I did. I stood there and let him kill me….because it was the only way to destroy the horcrux inside me.”

 

Shinji paled in shock. How was that possible? Two souls in one body? Then again Riddle’s soul had only been a small part so maybe that had been what enabled it?  But it might explain how Harry had survived, perhaps the magic had only ‘killed’ the other soul and not his own.

 

“I found myself in Kings Cross Station with Dumbledore and the soul fragment and I was given a choice to join my parents…or go back and finish it. You can guess which I chose?”

 

“To go back.”

 

“Mmm, sometimes I wonder if it was ever actually a choice. The cloak had passed to me through my Dad, the Elder Wand had come to by accidentally and the stone came from Dumbledore as part of his way of getting me to agree to die. The Deathly Hallows were united. In the end I killed Riddle and the war ended…with too many dead.” He closed his eyes, still able to see Remus and Tonks laid side by side, too still, her hair dark brown instead of the normal pink. He could see Fred under the collapsed wall….Lavender as Greyback mauled her. “I then promptly collapsed and spent two weeks in a coma.”

 

“Not surprising with what you went through.”

 

“That’s what I was told too. I tried to stay, to live my life there but I had no peace so after a few months I vanished. I’ve been travelling the world, I was in Greece before coming here.”

 

“There’s more to it.” Shinji was sure of that.

 

“But it is not for today, not yet. I like you Shinji, but I do not trust easily.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo grinned as he kicked the ball to Yuzu who laughed and kicked it to Karin. He loved the time he spent with his sisters, relieved they had accepted his moving out so well. He hadn’t taken them to Harry’s yet, part of him wanting to keep them away from anything to do with the Spiritual or Magical but Karin’s powers were growing. She’d start attracting Hollows soon and he couldn’t leave her vulnerable, he wasn’t always close enough to interfere if she was attacked. Once he would have gone to Urahara for help but now…he hoped Shinji would agree to help or Harry would know of something.

 

He shook those thoughts off and focused back on the game. They couldn’t really play soccer with only three people, but they could still kick the ball around, having fun and helping Karin train. His attention was also being split because he knew they were being watched, before he wouldn’t have been able to sense him but now, he could, even without the cuff outlining him in orange, a Shinigami in a gigai. And he knew who it was, Urahara had been following him on and off. He wouldn’t do anything unless the man approached him, he deserved to be the one in the dark for once.

 

TBC…

 

 


	11. ch11

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 

**Chapter 11**

Shinji watched as Ichigo and Harry worked on something across the room. It had been a few days since he’d found out Harry was a Wizard and he was still mulling things over. He’d thought Harry had told him a lot but actually, he hadn’t. He’d given him historical data and then the very bare bones of the war against Riddle that had begun building when he was a kid. It was easy to see now how those two had bonded so easily, they’d both had the weight of the world thrust upon them as children. It wasn’t right. Despite everything, he liked Harry, he was a very caring person as shown with how he had taken Ichigo in. Harry also hadn’t given a definite answer on why he was alive, he assumed those Hallows played a role and that raised even more questions. He was a real puzzle.

 

Shinji did hope Ichigo would have another treatment soon and his other spirit would be back after. While nothing he had thought of had happened, the Hollow was having an impact on Ichigo’s emotions. His eyes even flashed black and gold if he got too angry or frustrated. He had the feeling that if Ichigo didn’t meditate so much it would be worse.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo stopped walking as Tatsuki stepped into his way, obviously unhappy. “Hey,” he greeted, and her hands balled into fists.

 

“Is that all you have to say to me?”

 

“Why not?” he asked, cocking his head to one side, feeling Shiro stir at his unsettled emotions. Without the Old Man there to balance him out it was easy to fall into Shiro’s thought patterns and emotions. Harry and Shinji could take it, even Chad had adapted but Tatsuki had never been confronted by his inner Hollow/Zanpakutō and while she was strong, she was still human. He should have stayed home today but he’d needed to get out.

 

“Where have you been? We’ve all been worried about you! You made Orihime cry,” she snapped even as something told her she should be careful, that there was something slightly…off.

 

He snorted. “Oh? And where were all of you when I needed you? Oh, that’s right, all pretending I didn’t exist, having fun with and talking while I was left out in the cold to deal with having fought a war,” he finished on a snarl and he knew his eyes had flickered from the way she started. “You weren’t even involved until the very end when you woke up in the town and yet you get to be with my friends, the people I thought would always have my back. Guess I was wrong. Good day Arisawa.” He turned and stalked away, fighting to get his temper under control.

 

He made it to the park where he and Chad trained and collapsed beneath the tree, taking deep breaths and reaching for the natural magic around him for help. He felt the flash of apology from Shiro but it wasn’t his fault alone. He’d been so good at avoiding everyone since he’d left school, even before that, but he couldn’t just stay cooped up in the house all the time. Was it wrong that he didn’t want to deal with them? Instead of talking to him they’d listened to his idiot Father even when they knew the two didn’t have a normal relationship. After talking with Shinji, he wasn’t as mad at his Shinigami friends as he had been, even now they were still cleaning up from Aizen, trying to refill the ranks. Few of them had been able to come to the Living World since the war ended and that he could accept, that those who had come hadn’t simply borrowed a gigai to come see him, that was what hurt.

 

After a while in the sun he wrapped the magic around himself and faded away, reappearing in the training room. It wasn’t teleporting like Harry could do and it wasn’t quite instantaneous but it for larger distances it was faster than Shunpo or any other high-speed technique he knew of. He found the room empty, Harry was in Australia and Shinji had gone out shopping since he hadn’t really brought anything with him when he came, he was still finding things he’d forgotten he’d need which was amusing.

 

Ichigo closed his eyes and summoned his mask, feeling it form over his face, his eyes changing to gold on black. His mask had changed, whether it was because Shiro was alone in his inner world or something to do with Mugetsu, he didn’t know. It had been a shock to find he could do this while in his body and that he was pretty certain he could lay at Harry’s feet, but he wasn’t complaining, having to ditch his body to do anything was dangerous and slowed down his ability to deal with danger. He took a deep breath and listened to Shiro, gathering energy. He’d always focused on his Shinigami powers, or was it Quincy if that was what the old man represented? He’d never really wanted the power of his Hollow, ignoring it whenever he could, and he knew now that he’d handicapped himself by doing that. No more. He would learn it all, he would not be weak, and he would protect those he loved.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hey! Where are you!” Tatsuki yelled as she ran into the store, unsure who else to go to, even if the man did creep her out. She hadn’t had much to do with the man since the learning the truth, but she couldn’t go to Ichigo’s Dad, not with this.

 

“Ah, Arisawa-san, what…what happened?” Kisuke immediately sobered as he saw the panic, the way her breath heaved from running.

 

“Ichigo he…”

 

“Come in,” he led her into the living quarters of the shop and poured her a cup of tea, one of the few things he could make reliably. It was a good thing he’d been about to have some himself. They sat in silence for several minutes, Tatsuki getting her breathing under control. He didn’t really know the girl outside her being an old friend of Ichigo and Orihime, but she had nearly been killed by Aizen before Ichigo had returned from training with Isshin. She was strong, but not strong enough to have developed powers of her own, just the ability to see even Hollows and Shinigami. “No, what happened?”

 

“I found him in town and confronted him about disappearing and he….he was so angry and cold. He…his eyes. It’s crazy, I must have been imaging things.”

 

As soon as she mentioned Ichigo’s eyes Kisuke stiffened but not enough that she would notice. There was thing he knew of that would affect his eyes and that was not good. “Come now Arisawa-san, I will not judge.”

 

“His eyes flashed, black, maybe a little gold or something. He walked off after that and I came here.”

 

That was what he had feared she would say, but how was it possible? Ichigo had given up his powers to stop Aizen, he was fully human. How could his eyes flash like his Hollow’s? an imprint left on his soul? Or something more sinister? Shinji had come to check on him and had stayed… “I shall investigate, for now perhaps keep your distance.”

 

“Those colours mean something to you. What?”

 

He flipped his fan up. “You have heard Ichigo was a Visored?”

 

“Yeah, Ichigo explained what that meant. You saying it has to do with his Hollow?” She demanded and Kisuke shrugged. She glared at him before getting up and leaving, Kisuke sighing once she was gone.

 

He went to the phone and dialled. “Ah, Shinji, would you mind stopping by the store please?” he listened and smiled. “Thank you very much.” He finished his tea, mind spinning with theories while he waited until Shinji arrived.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji looked at the store before walking up and letting himself in. he didn’t know why Kisuke had called and he was concerned, Soul Society would have called him themselves and he was actually shocked they hadn’t or sent someone to retrieve him. Maybe he was just curious why Shinji was still here? He found him sitting at the table with a tea setting so took a seat opposite him and poured himself a cup. “So?” he wasn’t in the mood to play today.

 

“In a hurry?”

 

“Kisuke…”

 

He resettled his hat, lounging at the table but the eyes that pinned Shinji were deadly serious. “Do you remember Tatsuki Arisawa from the very brief time you spent in Ichigo’s class?”

 

Shinji frowned, thinking it over. “Inoue’s friend.”

 

“Correct. She came running here, quite upset. With what she told me I do not blame her.”

 

Shinji kept his expression the same, not his usual grin but hopefully not giving anything away. He could think of a few things she could have seen that they did not want anyone to know about yet.

 

Kisuke waited but Shinji remained silent. “Did you come because his Hollow has somehow returned or left an impression on his soul? His eyes changed Shinji, she saw it.”

 

Shinji swore mentally, of all the things for her to see. Why had Ichigo gone out if Shiro was so close to the surface? Np, it wasn’t his fault, they knew on those days he needed to keep busy or wander and with them both gone he had chosen to wander the city. What the hell was he meant to tell Kisuke? Ichigo didn’t want anyone to know and Harry had agreed but even without that he did not want to tell either, Ichigo deserved peace. He had to say something, who knew what Kisuke would do if he believed Ichigo was becoming a threat, no matter how much he liked the kid.

 

_TBC…_


	12. ch12

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 

**Chapter 12**

 

Kisuke stared at Shinji, waiting for an answer, prepared to wait as long as it took.

 

“Why do you suddenly care what happens to the kid? You’ve ignored him since he lost his powers.”

 

“I have honoured Isshin’s request to stay away. If his inner hollow is somehow returning, he has no power to fight it with.”

 

“Ichigo is fine, he’s enjoying home schooling, in fact he’ll be graduating early. We fight occasionally to keep his skills sharp. He reads manga, watches movies, plays the occasional video game. He’s a normal teenager.” Shinji was going for denial.

 

Kisuke shook his head. “Then why have you not been recalled?”

 

“You’d have to ask Yamamoto that, I honestly thought I’d be ordered back within two days,” at least he could be truthful with that. “Best guess? He wants someone watching the kid in case his powers come back.”

 

“And have they?”

 

“No,” Shinji knew such a bold lie was risking with Kisuke, he was a genius and while Shinji was no slouch and had centuries experience on him, Kisuke could often think circles around him. “Just butt out, you had the chance to stand by him and you didn’t, all because of Isshin. That man is an overgrown child, not a Father.” Shinji stood. “Thanks for the tea.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Would anyone really complain if Shiro ate Geta-boshi?” Ichigo groaned and Shinji chuckled.

 

“He’d probably give you indigestion,” Harry answered as he walked in and Ichigo shrugged, relieved Harry was back. He understood Harry had other responsibilities, he was Death after all, but he felt better when the older man was around. “So, what did he do?” Harry stretched out, relaxing and Ichigo forced himself to sit as well, Shinji stayed in the chair where he was slouched.

 

“Sticking his nose in where it doesn’t belong,” Ichigo growled, arms crossed.

 

“Kisuke called me in for a chat. Apparently one of Ichigo’s old friends saw his eyes flash due to Shiro.”

 

“Ah. Oops, I’ll fix that. Would you prefer an illusion? Or I could set up a Fidelius where no one would see you as anything other than human Ichigo unless you told them the truth?”

 

Ichigo went over what he knew of both options. “An illusion tied to the cuff?” he asked, and Harry nodded, so Ichigo bared the cuff and Harry quickly altered the magics in it. Ichigo relaxed, relieved that it wouldn’t happen again, but he also knew he needed to stay closer to home on certain days, it was safer.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji ducked and then stumbled back as a blow slammed into his ribs. He was fighting in his gigai and Ichigo was in his body which was definitely getting stronger and faster. He had yet to manage Shunpo without tearing muscles, but he wasn’t far off from it. Ichigo’s growth rate really was scary but he was still alive and therefore far more changeable than Shinji or any other Shinigami or Hollow. He brought Sakanade up and lunged in to try and cut him only for both of them to freeze as a familiar blade materialised in Ichigo’s hands, blocking his.  

 

“Zangetsu,” Ichigo whispered in awe and happiness. Yes, he had access to the blade in his inner world and had even spared with Shiro but for the blade to materialise when he was in his body… the blade was heavier than he remembered but that could be because his physical muscles weren’t quite as strong as his spiritual ones, yet. He was getting there.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo glanced at the paper and then the building before sighing and walking away. So, maybe he wasn’t ready to find a job. He’d sent in applications to several universities, not just in Japan. The goblins were managing what little money he’d had, and that money had grown substantially since being deposited, knowing Harry ensured excellent service, despite the fact he’d once successfully broken in and stolen from them. Hands in his pockets he wandered towards his sisters’ school, deciding to pick them up instead of job hunting. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life. He didn’t have to be a substitute Shinigami anymore, even with his powers back, the world was his oyster, or so Harry had said, he just had to figure it out.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo smiled as he materialised sideways on a building, seeing Shiro and then the Old Man standing on his flagpole. He glanced at Shiro who nodded, and they walked over to confront him. Shiro had been a lot calmer and willing to talk since returning but then Ichigo had realised that he had been telling the truth in their battle at the Visored’s warehouse, he was Zangetsu. “So…Quincy?” Ichigo asked and the Old Man stepped down so that he no longer towered over them.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why the lies?”

 

“I allowed you to believe I was Zangetsu to try and protect you. I did not wish for you to be a Shinigami.”

 

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Too late Old Man,” he pointed at Shiro. “But you’ve been using Quincy skills to give me the blade, haven’t you? Because I never had an Asauchi to imprint Zangetsu on.” Having Shinji explain about how a Shinigami’s Zanpakutō was formed had been a shock.

 

“You are correct, you have never truly wielded Zangetsu.”

 

“So, Mugetsu?”

 

“A complicated mesh of our powers, it is possible that you could go beyond that level without losing us in time and with training.” Old Man Zangetsu admitted. “It will take a deeper level of trust and acceptance than we previously had.”

 

“No more secrets and we’ll get there,” Ichigo swore.

 

 **“No more secrets!”** Shiro grinned and the Old Man nodded.

 

Ichigo grinned and then woke up to find Shinji asleep in the chair beside his bed. He pushed himself up and found for the first time, he actually felt good after a treatment. He heard a nose and looked over to find Harry watching from his desk chair, smiling.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Ichigo couldn’t help grinning as Shinji started awake. “Whole.”

 

TBC…

This felt like where the chapter should end. The next chapter will be longer, promise.


	13. ch13

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

**Chapter 13**

Harry smiled as he entered the cavernous room, seeing the man sprawled in his Throne at the other end. “Bored Hades?”

 

“Hardly Harry, just taking the chance to rest. I assume you are here because you sensed the disquiet?” Hades stood from his Throne and approached his Master. He was glad it was young Harry who was Death, they could not have asked for any better.

 

“I’ve really had no work to do as Death, until the last few months,” Harry admitted as a couch appeared and they settled on it.

 

“Disquiet in one realm affects the others,” Hades offered and harry frowned.

 

“So, the problem hasn’t actually been in Russia or Australia or here….it’s a bleed through effect?”

 

“Indeed. It has happened twice in recent history. During your battle with the abomination Tom Riddle, and during the Shinigami war.”

 

“So, there’s another war coming, wonderful. Can I retire yet?” Harry grumbled and Hades laughed.

 

“Find the source and the trouble will stop,” he advised, and Harry nodded. They stayed as they were, Hades running his fingers through black hair, soothing his Lord before they eventually got up and worked on stabilising Tartarus and the Elysium Fields.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo sat with his sisters, listening to the them chatter away as he leant against the tree, enjoying Yuzu’s cooking.

 

“Ichi-nii?”

 

“Yes Yuzu?” he glanced down at her.

 

“Is everything okay? You’re quieter than normal.” She wished he still lived with them, but he was…happier, more content, now than he’d ever been at home. And he probably would have been moving out next year to go to University anyway so it was something that would have happened at some point.

 

“Ah, I found out something that you need to know, about our heritage,” he admitted, leaning back again.

 

“More than the idiot being a Shinigami?” Karin demanded and he nodded.

 

Ichigo took a deep breath and quietly began explaining what Shinji had told him about their Mother and how their parents had met.

 

“What does our being part Quincy and part Shinigami mean?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe we could use Quincy techniques? But other than Ishida there’s no one to teach you and Soul Society would definitely notice and they would not approve since Quincy arrows truly kill Hollows rather than purify them. Though…if you could combine the powers maybe you could use Quincy techniques to purify Hollows from a distance.” He shrugged, he didn’t know and there wasn’t really a way to find out…unless the Old Man could teach him things he could teach the girls.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared out the window of his office, puzzling over Hades’ advice. Something told him that Japan was going to be the source. He could hold off going to Soul Society no longer, he needed to see for himself just how much of a mess had been made. Plus, Ichigo needed an Asauchi and they were only found there. Harry could probably find a way to replicate the blade, but it would be quicker to get him the real thing. He would go but not reveal himself, he would observe and see just how far the Soul King had allowed things to fall. Ichigo was healed and stable now, it was time he begin to see what was going on and decide how he was going to fix it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo stood in front of the mirror in his room and pulled his Shinigami powers to the surface, observing as his clothing shimmered and changed into the uniform, Zangetsu on his back. The black uniform...it wasn’t him, not anymore. He didn’t serve Seireitei or the Soul King, if anyone held his loyalty, it was Harry, Death himself. He nearly jumped as that decision seemed to do something, his uniform shifting, changing. When it was finished, he blinked but then grinned, he liked it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked the streets of one of the outer districts of Rukongai, feeling his anger grow as he saw the children begging in the streets. This was just wrong! What had these people done in life to be treated this way in death. And the whole reincarnation cycle was not meant to be happening either. Harry paused as he saw two children huddled together, sensing their hunger and he walked over to them, kneeling down in front of them, a hand going into his pocket, forming food which he held out to them .”Here, take it.”

 

The little girl cowered back, and the boy stared at him warily before slowly reaching for the food. Harry smiled and patted both o the back, wrapping his power around them to protect them and ensure their safety, letting power flow out to protect all the children.

 

He moved on, always moving closer to the walled city. As he got closer conditions improved until everyone was well fed and happy and then he reached the walls which he simply walked through as if they weren’t there. Inside the place felt rather pretentious to him. He orientated himself and headed for where Shinji had said the Academy was when he’d asked, not that Shinji knew he’d been asking out of anything more than curiosity as to what Seireitei was like. He slipped into the building and found where the blades were kept, taking two, one for Ichigo and one to have a good look at. Then he wandered from Division to Division, seeing how the Shinigami acted and were treated. There was less to disagree with here and he finally ended up in the First Division, watching Yamamoto as he did paperwork.

 

He was surprised yet also relieved to find the man wasn’t another Dumbledore, sitting back and manipulating everything. He was not serving some nebulas ‘Greater Good’ but he did believe in ensuring a balance between the worlds. He was also hobbled by the newly reformed Central 46, but at least he wanted to protect his people as much as he could. It was interesting to get his opinion on Ichigo and why he was allowing Shinji to stay. He wasn’t very impressed that ways to restore Ichigo’s powers when it was convenient for Soul Society were being discussed. Ichigo wasn’t really one of them and Yamamoto saw no reason for Ichigo to side with them, he didn’t understand just how loyal Ichigo was. before being abandoned Ichigo would have fought to protect his friend in Soul Society without question, he could have been kept loyal just by letting them visit in Gigai. Now…Ichigo was coming to see all that was wrong with Soul Society and how he had been used.

 

Harry was even less impressed when he stopped in to see the Central 46, old men concerned with their own comfort and wealth. The last lot had been massacred and no one noticed, you’d think they’d take that as a warning. And it seemed they wanted Ichigo powerless and perhaps even locked away with Aizen. Wonderful.

 

He had no patience left to even attempt to check in on the Royal Realm, so he returned to the living world.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji put his book down as something dropped in front of him, eyes widening in shock as he recognised it. How had Harry gotten his hands on an Asauchi? “You’re not just a Wizard, are ya?” he asked, and Harry smirked.

 

“So, what happens now?”

 

“Ichigo takes it everywhere, even ta bed. Zangetsu will imprint on the blade, transforming it,” he explained, and Harry nodded, going to put the blade in Ichigo’s room for when he returned.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo was walking down the street when a man in a purple hooded tracksuit shoved past him at a run, a bag against his chest.

 

“Wait you! Give me back my bag!” The man chasing him yelled and Ichigo turned to watch before sighing.

 

He took off running after them, catching up easily and grabbing the thief to hit him. The man pulled a knife but Ichigo easily dodged disarming him before knocking him out and catching the bag before it hit the ground. Even before his powers had returned, he’d kept the reflexes and speed all his time fighting as a Shinigami had given him. Since they had returned, he had to be careful he didn’t move too fast or hit too hard, the cuff couldn’t hide that. He walked over to the man the bag belonged to and held it out, taking in the man’s appearance as he did. Black pants and jacket, white shirt, odd necklace, youngish, with longish black hair. There was something…

 

“Whoa! That was pretty awesome, kid!” the man praised excitedly and Ichigo shrugged. “Thanks. You hungry? I’ll buy you ramen. Come on.”

 

“No thanks,” Ichigo answered politely and began to walk away. “I want to avoid getting scolded. Please don’t tell anyone that I hit somebody.”

 

“Oh? Sure…I see, too bad.” The man smiled at him and Ichigo walked off, feeling unsettled by the whole thing. “Well, what do you know? You’re rather cautious Kurosaki Ichigo.” He muttered even as a substitute badge slipped from his bag.

 

Ichigo hurried home, he had a bad feeling about that encounter. He walked in to find a rather happy Harry and a frustrated Shinji. “Ah…”

 

“There’s a present in your room, Ichigo,” Harry grinned at him so Ichigo hurried upstairs, only to freeze with wide eyes at the site of the blade on his bed. Was it? He reached out and touched it, was this an Asauchi? He wrapped his hand around the hilt and smiled as he felt Shiro and the Old Man suddenly focus on it.

 

“Keep it with ya at all times and Zangetsu will do the rest,” Shinji told him from where he was leaning against the door frame. “Don’t ask me how Harry got that, he’s refusing to say.”

 

Ichigo nodded and concentrated, watching the blade fade away like his mask or new Shinigami outfit. Though, was he really a Shinigami, or even a Visored, anymore? He could feel the excitement of his spirits and couldn’t help smiling. Soon, he’d truly wield them for the first time, and he was looking forward to it.

 

That night he had the strangest dream, he saw the shadowy figures of Shinigami he knew.

 

“How long do you plan on sleeping, Ichigo?” That was Renji. “Do I have to slug you?!” he faded away to be replaced by Byakuya.

 

“Come on, wake up, Kurosaki Ichigo.”

 

“You fool! Get up, Ichigo!” That was Rukia, as short tempered as ever.

 

Ichigo sat up with a gasp, eyes wide. What the heck? He slowed his breathing and reached for Shiro and the Old Man, but they hadn’t even realised he was dreaming. His subconscious trying to tell him something? Soul Society somehow reaching out to him for some unknown reason? If it happened again, he’d talk to Harry about it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You’re frustrating Shinji,” Ichigo said as he sat down to eat.

 

“I know, it’s kinda fun.” Harry admitted as he put the food out.

 

“You know he carries a sword, right?” Ichigo laughed and shook his head.

 

“Hey, so do I,” well sort of in that he could summon Gryffindor’s sword whenever he wanted it and he had finally learnt how to use it properly too.

 

“So, what did you think?” Ichigo asked, changing the subject and Harry sighed.

 

“That the Central 46 need demolishing and the whole place overhauled. I dread to think how much worse Hueco Mundo and Hell are.”

 

“Hueco Mundo is a lot worse, don’t know about Hell though, only ever seen the Gates.”

 

“Hmm.” They ate in silence for a bit. “How’s Zangetsu?”

 

“Almost ready,” Ichigo grinned. “Something a bit odd happened though, few days before you got me the Asauchi.”

 

“Oh?” Harry focused immediately on him.

 

“Yeah, I pulled my powers up and my uniform appeared, like I was doing before with my mask. But then I was thinking about how I wasn’t really a Shinigami and things and…it changed. Should that have happened?”

 

“Magic, any power really, reacts a lot to your will power and desires. If you no longer wish to be seen as one of them, then yes, it could change if you wanted it badly enough.”

 

“Okay,” that made sense. Though he did wonder how much of a role Harry played in it since he could never use his powers in his body before Harry had begun healing him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji drove Ichigo back and the teen dodged, getting quickly out of Sakanade’s range. He hesitated as Ichigo smirked and then he felt his power surge, briefly concealing him and then Shinji stared. Gone were the loose workout clothes Ichigo had been wearing but it also wasn’t a Shinigami uniform. He wore black pants and military style boots and a dark red shirt with long sleeves. Over that was a familiar coat, the same as he wore in bankai but missing the sleeves. On his back was a familiar large sword but on his waist was a smaller one as well.

 

“So, what do you think?” Ichigo asked as Harry chuckled at the look on Shinji’s face.

 

“How…two swords?” the only dual blade wielders were Ukitake and Kyōraku. To have another appear after so long…and why had the second blade not appeared after Urahara had restored his powers.

 

Ichigo pulled the shorter blade and smiled at it. “The Old Man, the representation of my Quincy heritage is this blade,” he explained softly.

 

Huh, well that made as much sense as anything about Ichigo. “No Shihakushō?”

 

“No…it doesn’t fit anymore. I was never a member of the Gotei 13 so why wear the uniform?”

 

Shinji nodded, they had all abandoned the uniform while in exile. There was no reason for Ichigo to wear the uniform anymore.

 

Harry saw the back of Ichigo’s coat and blinked before smiling softly. Well, Ichigo was making his allegiance clear even if no one else would realise. On the back of the black coat was a phoenix rising up and then the kanji for Death. He watched as the two began to fight, Ichigo unused to wielding two blades but better he learn here in safety than on a battlefield. Maybe it was time to put Shinji out of his misery and tell him the full story? He’d kept their secrets so far and he could always ensure he couldn’t tell anyone without permission.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo frowned as an ambulance went screaming by and then he broke into a run, following it. He froze as he saw Ishida sprawled in the street, glasses broken on the ground, his bag several feet away….and a growing pool of blood under his body. What had happened? He swallowed, and so close to his family? He shoved through the gathering crowd to get closer, senses straining for any sign of someone strong enough to take the Quincy down like this. Maybe they weren’t friends, he didn’t know anymore, but he didn’t want to see him hurt or worse.

 

 

_TBC…._


	14. ch14

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate._

_I have no home internet until Jan 11, so updates will be done when I can get somewhere with wifi._

**Chapter 14**

Rukia finished her report and sighed, moving to look out the window at Seireitei. Life since the end of the war had fallen into a rather monotonous routine. She missed Karakura, her friends….Ichigo. She’d only known him for a few months, but he’d turned her life upside down. He’d risked everything to save her from execution, had thrown himself into their war and what was his repayment? Losing his powers and basically being exiled from them, from the people he called friends. She’d managed to sneak out, though she had the feeling her brother had allowed the excursion, but without access to a gigai all she’d been able to do was watch him from a distance at one of Karin’s matches. He looked healthy at least, he’d put on more height and his hair was longer, but it had hurt when he’d looked right through her.

 

She loved him but it wasn’t the way Renji thought. He was like the annoying, overprotective little brother she’d never had. Despite his complaining and scowl he’d accepted her into his family, had looked out for her, taught her about humans and she wished she could give something back. She’d asked her Captain if there was a way to return Ichigo’s powers since it seemed Urahara’s method couldn’t be used again. Something about his answer bothered her but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo stared in horror as the paramedics went to work and then he grabbed his phone and hit speed dial. “Chad? Ishida’s down near the clinic. Check in with the others? Then get to safety, Harry’s if you can. I’m checking my family.” He had a sinking it in his stomach that this had to do with that man whose bag was stolen. He should have mentioned him to Harry before but they’d gotten distracted and well… he waited until the ambulance took off and then dashed towards the family clinic, finding his sisters asleep in bed, their Dad in the clinic working late. He dug through his bag and found the ward stones he’d been working on, they were why he’d been so close by, he’d been planning to set them up tonight, just to be safe. He’d been learning warding magic recently and these were his best work so far, they drew on the magic of the world around them in order to protect whatever was within their boundaries. He set them up around the perimeter of the property and then took off for home to tell Harry and Shinji what had happened.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry landed flat on his back but was already rolling away, coming back to his feet, practice blades clashing again and again.

 

Shinji was impressed, he’d expected the fight to be over in two minutes flat, even using wooden swords and holding back. Instead they’d been going for half an hour with him continually increasing skill, speed and strength levels and Harry continued to adapt. It seemed it was a trait he shared with Ichigo.

 

Harry suddenly backed off and cocked his head to the side. “Chad’s here,” he put the sword down and headed upstairs, Shinji following. “What is it?” Harry asked, seeing Chad’s face.

 

“Ichigo called, Ishida has been attacked near the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo is checking on his family, I warned Orihime,” he answered as Ichigo appeared.

 

“Ichigo?” Shinji asked.

 

“I set ward stones around the house and clinic,” he glanced at Chad.

 

“Orihime is safe at home with Tatsuki,” he assured his friend.

 

“I heard an ambulance and followed, Ishida was in the street, unconscious and surrounded by blood,” Ichigo explained, breathing heavily from panic and pumping as much magic as he could into the brand-new wards.

 

“What was he doing near your house?” Shinji asked and Ichigo shrugged.

 

Ichigo glanced at Chad who shook his head, he didn’t know either.

 

Harry frowned, “So either this Ishida was the target, just the one of your group they found first, or random. I assume he can handle the average human thug though.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Have either of you noticed anything unusual?” Shinji butted in and Ichigo nodded while Chad shook his head. “Ichigo?”

 

So, he explained the odd meeting he’d had a few days ago that had honestly slipped his mind. “It was creepy…he was creepy.”

 

“Pensieve,” Harry stated, heading back downstairs and they followed him, Ichigo grimacing at the sight of the bowl but he obediently stood still and allowed his memories to be extracted and then they were projected onto the wall for them all to watch. “Definitely creepy,” Harry agreed once the memory was over and then they saw what Ichigo had with Ishida. “I’m warding the homes, school, anywhere any of you hang out, just to be safe. That won’t stop an ambush on the road between locations though,” he warned.

 

Chad nodded, this was just another way in which Harry was different to the Shinigami. All they had down was post Toshiro and the others in the town, they had done nothing to ensure anyone’s safety outside of that. He had healed Ichigo, given him the tools to move on and had never asked anything in return. His best friend had changed since meeting the Wizard, but it was a good change, he was more at peace, happier, than Chad remembered him ever being. For that, Harry had his loyalty as well.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry straightened and stretched as he finished layering the wards around the school. Out of respect for the aide the man had given, he had sent a message to the Emperor, warning him of possible brewing trouble in the afterlife, asking him to also warn the magical world and let them know he was setting wards throughout Karakura so that they would not come to investigate. The question was, was this another flare up like elsewhere or was this the cause? His instincts said this was the cause of the trouble elsewhere and he didn’t like it. Then again, there was little about the Japanese afterlife system he did like. He needed to face the gods of death here and see what this while Soul King was, one of them or something they had put in place.

 

There was something…out of place and he didn’t like it. He especially didn’t like children being targeted, even if they had survived a war. His next stop was the hospital to check up on the Quincy kid. He winced in sympathy when he took in his injuries, gently aiding his healing and looking at his memory of the attack. He found Ishida had been following someone he had seen near the Kurosaki clinic and maybe the school but his attacker…was the man whose bag Ichigo had retrieved. It looked like he was going to have to go hunting. He would find this man and find out what he wanted, then decide what to do with him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry appeared in the house to find Ichigo, Shinji and Chad waiting for him.

 

“Ishida?” Ichigo asked.

 

“Will live, I gave his healing a kick start while I was there. I also took a looked as his memory of the attack. He found someone watching the clinic and pursued only to be attacked by the man whose bag you returned.”

 

“I knew he was creepy,” Ichigo muttered, silently happy that Ishida had been keeping an eye out for his family at least.

 

“Ishida’s no easy target,” Shinji frowned.

 

“The one he was following was fast, fast enough that he was pulling away from Ishida. He never even saw the attack coming, only caught a very brief, fast, flash of his attacker,” Harry explained, and they all frowned, that was not good, Ishida was not slow, as an archer he had to be fast otherwise his enemies would get too close for his weapon to be as effective.

 

“Obviously they want me or my family, but why? There’s no way they can know about the war? I’d swear that guy was human.”

 

Shinji frowned, mind wandering back to something he’d overheard after being reinstated as Captain… “It might be…that he’s like you,” he looked at Ichigo who frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I overheard something. I think…you’re not the first Substitute Shinigami,” he admitted. “I’m not positive though and it was while we were exiled.”

 

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “That makes sense. Why make transferring powers to a human illegal unless you know that one, it can work, and two, it has worked and then gone sour for Soul Society.”

 

“My Substitute badge, there was something when Ukitake gave it to me. And the guy stationed here after we got back didn’t recognise it, even though I was told it was to identify my position. For never having seen someone like me…they came up with that thing pretty quick.” Ichigo did not like what that suggested, had they been spying on him?

 

“Where is it?” Chad asked in concern.

 

“I left it behind in my old room, kept meaning to go back for it but didn’t want to deal with it. Explains why Rukia gave it back if it’s a way to monitor me, they’d want to know if my powers returned,” he glanced at Shinji who sighed but nodded.

 

Shinji knew better than most how paranoid and against change Soul Society was. There was no way they’d let Ichigo run around without a way of monitoring him or even bringing him to heel. He looked at Harry, eyes hardening slightly, the Wizard had been avoiding answering certain questions and under the circumstances they couldn’t afford that. He had thrown his lot in with them, he needed to know it was the right thing to do or if he should grab the kids and run.

 

Harry saw the look and nodded. “Alright, it’s been fun but if things are coming to a head here then you need to know.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji lay on his futon, mind spinning. Death…he was literally living in Death’s house. it was incredible and unbelievable…so Harry had taken them to Hades which had been rather strange. He’d met actual gods! At least that meant they were likely to win whatever was coming with him on their side. And it turned out Ichigo was already proclaiming his loyalty with his new coat. Now he knew, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. He was glad Harry had found Ichigo, who knew what the kid would have suffered without his help and protection? Listening to harry explain how everything he knew was wrong…it had been hard but also in a way good, to have an outsider acknowledge the problems with it. Harry had explained how it should be and that was something he could get behind. He figured most of the Visored and those who lived in the Districts would be very happy with the changes, those in power would not be. He had made his choice, he would stand with Ichigo and Death himself.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chad and Ichigo kept an eye on the rest of the gang while Harry and Shinji went hunting for the men Ishida had seen. Chad had gone to see Ishida in the hospital, and he had admitted to being attacked, had explained to him and Inoue what had happened, insisting they not tell Ichigo. Ichigo had even dropped in briefly but it had been obvious he wasn’t wanted and so he had left after only a few minutes. Despite over a year since the end of the war, it still hurt to be so cut out by those he’d considered friends. Some of it had been on him, thanks to his sealed soul, but the majority of it had been their doing. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t protect them, that was what he was after all, a protector.

_TBC…_

_Short since I need to watch the next few eps of the anime, but I can’t without home internet so don’t expect anything till mid-January at the earliest. I hate internet companies, always insisting they’re right even when they’re wrong._


	15. ch15

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 15**

Kisuke looked at the house where Ichigo now lived, as did Shinji. He had tried digging up information on the man who owned the house, one Harry Potter, foreigner, but had found very little. All he knew was that he was British, an orphan, titled, and older than he looked. He had been raised by maternal relatives but records basically vanished once he turned eleven, although there were some hints that may explain it. He was a puzzle and after Aizen that made him wary, but he knew Shinji would never be taken in easily. So what was going on in that house? He glanced down at the file in his hand and then began walking towards the house. He may be manipulative and somewhat amoral, but Ichigo had been used by them enough. He owed the boy this much, if not more. Something had the house blocked off to his senses, he had no idea who was inside or even if anyone was home at the moment and yet he could sense no barriers. This was even better than the protections that had been on the Visored’s warehouse. He tucked the file under his arm and knocked on the door. He waited patiently and then he heard the door being unlocked.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo opened the door, curious. Thanks to the wards they very rarely had unexpected visitors. He was shocked when he opened it to see a very familiar Shinigami in front of him, dressed as he always was in a bucket hat, green robe and geta. “Why are you here?” he asked stiffly, not willing to relax near the man, he knew firsthand how fast and sneaky Urahara could be. Harry and Shinji were out hunting, and Chad was with Orihime, just to be extra safe. Ichigo had warned his sisters and they would wait for him at the school for him to walk them home since they couldn’t ward the streets.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ah…” he hadn’t expected so much hostility and wariness, then again he had avoided Ichigo since the boy had lost his powers….he had many regrets in his life, Ichigo was one of them. ever since he had been born, conceived even, he had helped plan his life, to use him against Aizen. He had been their best shot, a hybrid child with the potential to be more powerful than any pure Shinigami or Quincy. It was why he had been pushed into martial arts as a child, why Isshin was so hard on him, but Masaki’s death had never been part of the plan. It had been Aizen’s, to push Ichigo, to make him stronger. “You look well Ichigo,” he offered, and the boy snorted, arms crossed.

 

“No thanks to any help from you.”

 

Ouch, the truth could hurt. He should never have listened to Isshin or his own guilt, should have offered his aide to Ichigo. “I know,” he held out the file. “Trouble is coming, you need to be careful. I would prefer the Soutaicho not know about this,” he offered, he had been fully pardoned and was no longer exiled, even if he chose to remain in the living world.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo hesitated but then reached out for the file, it was a peace offering, that much was obvious. Yeah, he was mad at Geta-boshi, but he did miss the crazy scientist, missed spending time at the shop. He missed the quiet calm of Tessai in the background, the crazy kids. But he had a new life now and one he wouldn’t trade even to go back to that. Maybe he could have them back in his life to some degree? “Tea?” he offered hesitantly and Urahara smiled, following him in and slipping out of his geta to follow Ichigo to the kitchen.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was a surprise to be allowed inside, but a nice surprise. He slipped out of his geta and followed Ichigo through a very nicely appointed house to a spectacular kitchen where the teenager swiftly made tea. It was obvious he lived here with how well he knew his way around everything. The owner obviously had money, but everything was still…homey. This wasn’t the fancy display house many of the rich would go for, but the evidence of money was still there if you knew what to look for. He spotted one of Shinji’s books on a table and wondered where the Visored was.

 

It also raised the question, what did this Harry Potter know? They had to have told him something because there was no cover story that would have explained Shinji wishing to stay, was there? How had Potter even met Ichigo and why had the teen trusted him enough to move in? He hated not having the answers, but he doubted Ichigo would tell him. No, it would take time for Ichigo to forgive him.

 

“I have not forgotten you, or what you did for all of us,” he admitted as he lifted the cup he had been given, looking at the counter. “I made the mistake of listening to Isshin and my own guilt over what happened. I have also been working on finding a way to restore your powers.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo froze at his words, eyes widening. “Why?” he whispered, why had he waited so long to tell him. If he’d had that hope form the start…if he’d know someone was trying to help him… he put his cup down and stood up, moving to the window, turning his back on Urahara.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There was so much pain in that quiet word. “You should never have been forced to do what you were. It was not your war and yet we dragged you in to it. What you sacrificed to allow his defeat was not what I expected. I did not know Isshin was going to teach you that,” he admitted and oh, he had been angry that Isshin had demanded his son sacrifice his powers for them. Isshin could have done it, not as powerfully as his hybrid son, but he still would have been powerful. Together they could have weakened Aizen enough for his seal to kick in, instead he had been a coward and left it all to Ichigo.

 

There had never been enough time to truly train Ichigo, he had just been thrown at opponents and expect to defeat those with centuries more experience. The majority of Ichigo’s ‘training’ came from all of the fights he had gotten into over the years, before he woke his Shinigami powers. Three days fighting him and then the time with the Visored hardly counted as serious training compared to those he had fought beside and against and yet every time he found some way to win. He understood why Soul Society feared him, why they had been relieved to hear he would lose his powers. Should he chose to be, Ichigo could be a real threat. They had done little to endear themselves to him either.

 

“Can my powers be restored?” Ichigo asked him and Kisuke sighed.

 

“I believe so. The shattered shaft will not work a second time,” he warned. “I have ruled out several possibilities, but I still have several ideas.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo hesitated, part of him wanted to tell him not to waste his time, that he’d been beaten to it, but that would raise a lot of questions he couldn’t answer. “You shouldn’t waste your time,” he finally said, moving to wash up the tea pot.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke blinked in shock. “Ichigo…it is not a waste,” he denied vehemently. “I cannot imagine losing Benihime, if I can restore Zangetsu to you then I will.”

 

“Maybe you should tell him,” an unfamiliar voice said and Kisuke spun, unused to being snuck up on. Standing in the doorway was a young man with dark hair and the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. The glasses were gone, and the distinguishing scar faded, but otherwise he matched the photo Kisuke had managed to find of Harry Potter, just older.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry’s appearance didn’t shock Ichigo, he could always tell when Death was near. Shinji had joked that he was Death’s but Ichigo figured it was true, his new uniform proclaimed his allegiance very clearly. He owed Harry everything and he trusted the older man in a way he hadn’t trusted anyone, ever. It was kind of amusing to see Urahara startled by Harry’s appearance, nothing much seemed to surprise the man.

 

Could he trust Geta-boshi not to go running to Soul Society with the news? Just because he’d been trying to find a way to do it, didn’t mean he hadn’t planned to tell once he had found a way. He glanced at Harry who nodded, and he relaxed, Harry would ensure he stayed quiet.

 

Ichigo stepped out of the kitchen, standing a few feet from Urahara who had stood up, watching them carefully. Ichigo met his eyes and then reached for Zangetsu, feeling the blades materialise, his clothing shifting to his new uniform.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke knew he was gaping and for once he couldn’t conceal the expression even as he dropped back into his chair. Before him stood Ichigo but as he had never seen him. On his back was a large black blade, that was familiar, but on his hip was a second, smaller blade, that locked more like a trench knife than a sword, also black. The biggest change was his clothing, he no longer wore the Shihakushō of a Shinigami but modern human clothing and boots. “How?”

 

“The two thirds of my soul that were sealed away by the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō were healed. I know about my Mom too,” Ichigo lifted the smaller blade. “This represents my Quincy powers, while the larger blade is Zangetsu, my Hollowfied Shinigami powers.”

 

Kisuke was actually lost for words, he could feel Ichigo’s power now, and it felt different to before, stronger, whole. The new Central 46 would not like it. How had this happened? Shinji could not have done this, which left Ichigo himself, somehow, or Harry Potter. He looked at the other man, curious. “May I ask what high school you attended Potter-san?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched the man and smiled. “I think you already have a suspicion.”

 

“Perhaps,” for the first time Harry got to see the infamous fan as it was snapped open and he chuckled.

 

“Hogwarts,” he offered with a grin and Urahara nodded, let him assume magic had somehow healed Ichigo, there was no problem with them assuming he was a normal wizard. The Japanese Magicals knew of Soul Society and their type of magic but never interfered since they dealt only with souls.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He had never even thought of approaching a wizard for help with healing Ichigo. Perhaps that had been arrogant, to assume only their methods would work, especially since Ichigo was still technically alive. He stood again and bowed to the man, seeing Ichigo’s eyes widen. “Thank you Potter-san for doing what I could not.”

 

“There is no need for thanks, I did what was right.”

 

And that explained their closeness, it appeared that Potter and Ichigo were the same when it came to attitude in helping others. It seemed they had bonded over their similarities. “Very well then. Ichigo, please read the file. Although with your powers restored there is likely little threat to you, others may still be endangered to get to you.”

 

“Ishida,” Ichigo stated flatly. “He was near the clinic.”

 

Kisuke nodded, glad that Ichigo understood.

 

“I have put wards up to protect his family as well as both schools…and your shop,” Potter offered and yes, he was smirking slightly, not that he could blame the wizard since he had not noticed.

 

“Be careful,” Kisuke warned before leaving, he had a lot to consider.

 

_TBC…_

_Still haven’t managed to see the anime episodes this is up to so consider this a bit of a filler._

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my Bleach knowledge is from other fics and looking online as I have only seen the first 2 seasons of the anime. let me know if there are any blaring mistakes that aren't covered by this being AU.


End file.
